Sealed
by BensonFan711
Summary: : I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Dick Wolf owns everything

Rating: T

**Summary: I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened in the basement, but she's having trouble with romantic relationships.**

Olivia Benson leaned back on her couch, sipping a glass of chardonnay. Five months after her undercover assignment in Sealview, she had finally worked up the nerve to entertain a date. Fin had set her up with Jim Murdock, an old buddy of his from Narcotics. Jim had quite a bit in common with Olivia; he was in his early forties, never married, and most importantly, he respected her work with rape victims.

"I don't know how you do it." Jim said.

"Do what?" she replied.

"Work rape cases day in and day out. I've run into a rape victim or two, who were obviously referred to your squad, and it makes me so furious. Seeing women who were violated like that…I just want to put my fist through a wall." _Great, here we go._ Olivia thought. _This is the end of this relationship…they always weird out about the sex crimes thing._

"We seek justice for the victim, and someone has to do it. If it bothers you…" she started.

"No, no, no, no…it doesn't bother me at all. What I meant was, I think it's incredibly noble, and anyone who can take on that job, voluntarily, is pretty amazing in my book." he replied. She flashed a smile at him. _Maybe I was wrong…_

He leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and welcomed it, opening her mouth in response, allowing their tongues to dance together. He gently leaned her back, moving a hand down to her waist. His hand quickly found the hem of her blouse and worked its way back up to cup a bra-covered breast.

_She was on the dirty concrete floor. Harris was looming over her. She grabbed his wrist, trying to force his hands away from her body. She was pushing with her might, but he still forced her arm high enough to secure the unoccupied cuff to the bars of the door. His pants unzipped, and he was forcing her face towards him…_

"No!" she screamed, as her eyes flew open and she pushed Jim away from her. She couldn't breathe. Jim sat on the opposite side of the couch, as far away from her as he could get, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Olivia, I…I'm sorry…I didn't realize…I thought you were ok with this." Jim couldn't figure out what was going on with her. She had seemed totally into the date, and from her body language, he thought she wanted to sleep with him. It was almost as if she had become a completely different person in a split second. He wanted to put his arms around her to calm her down, but that seemed like a bad idea, so he just sat there, watching her as her breathing returned to normal. She took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, Jim, I'm so sorry. I can't do this, not tonight. Please, just go."

"Are you sure you're ok? I don't want to leave you if there's anything seriously wrong…"

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Her voice had found the steely tone she used on suspects and perps. She watched as Jim walked to the closet and extracted his jacket. He opened the door, shook her head at her and left. Olivia curled herself into a ball and began to weep. When she had calmed herself enough, she picked up her phone and pressed 2.

XxXxX

Elliot, Dickie, Lizzie, and Kathleen Stabler were piled onto the large sectional couch in Elliot's living room. Pizza boxes, breadsticks, and glasses of soda were strewn about on the coffee table in front of them as they watched the Nicks play. They game was close, and all four Stablers were really getting into it. Elliot's cell phone gave a ring during a particularly crucial play. Kathleen was closest, so she picked up the phone. _Benson_, said the caller ID.

"Hey, Olivia, what's up?" she answered. "Hold on, Dad's right here." Kathleen passed the phone to her father.

"Yeah, Liv." he said, still partially distracted by the game. No words came from the other end of the line. Elliot furrowed his brow and turned his attention entirely toward the phone. "Liv?" He thought he could hear faint crying, but the phone went dead. He stared at the phone.

"What happened?" Kathleen asked.

"I have no idea. She just hung up." Elliot settled back to watch the game again, but he couldn't get Olivia's phone call out of his head. Had she actually been crying, or had he imagined it? And why had she hung up without saying a word?

"Kathleen, can you take your brother and sister back to your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Are you going to Olivia's?"

"Yeah…something's not right. Stay. Finish eating, finish the game. Your mom isn't expecting you until late. I'm just not sure how long this is going to take." With that, he grabbed his own jacket and started walking toward Olivia's apartment.

XxXxX

Olivia stared at her phone, not sure why she had bothered to pick it up in the first place. What had she expected Elliot to do? Erase her memories? No one could do that. And, she had interrupted his night with his kids. She felt worse than she had when she picked up the phone.

She walked over to the window and stared outside, watching people walk along her street, noticing the streetlight half a block down that flickered, the seemingly happy couple locked in an embrace across the street. They all looked so happy. She wondered how many of them had ever experienced PTSD. She wasn't sure how long she had been watching when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over, glanced through the peephole, and opened it.

"Elliot, you didn't have to come all the way over here. Go on, go back home to your kids."

"Not until I'm sure you're ok. Come on, Liv…I'm your partner. It's my job to watch your back. Now, are you gonna let me in, or do I have to stay in the hallway like an idiot?" She stepped aside and allowed him in. He strolled around the living room, taking in every detail with his trained detective eye.

"Candles? Wine glasses? Soft jazz in the CD player? Looks like you were on a date." Olivia sighed and scratched her forehead with her thumb.

"Uh, yeah." Elliot checked his watch.

"8:53…that's pretty early for a date to end. What happened? Bad chemistry?" He was trying to resist the urge to poke a little fun at her. "Seriously, Liv, what happened?" She returned to her spot on the couch.

"I'm fine, El, really…you should be with your kids." Elliot took the spot next to her an placed a hand on her knee, which he instantly removed when she flinched.

"Ok, Liv, you might be able to fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. Now look, your eyes are red, your face is puffy, and you just flinched when I touched you. We've both seen this a thousand times. Were you attacked?" Olivia sighed and leaned back.

"Not tonight." she said quietly, and a fresh stream of tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Come here." Elliot said. She put her head on his chest and cried into his shirt. "It's ok, Liv, let it out." She couldn't fight it anymore. Wracking sobs took over and Elliot held her like she was one of his own children, stroking her hair, and whispering soothing words to her. "Please, Liv, tell me…" When her tears subsided enough for her to speak, she found herself telling him words she swore he'd never hear.

"After I got back from Sealview, you asked me what happened in the basement. I thought it was nothing. I mean, he didn't rape me…" her voice became choked again. Elliot waited for her to regain her composure. "He was going to, El. I fought him so hard, but it wasn't enough." She lost her words, but Elliot knew there was more she needed to say.

"Tell me, Liv."

"He threw me onto this filthy mattress. I got back on my feet, and he grabbed me, and forced me to kiss him. The more I fought, the more into it he got. He said he was going to take his time with me." She drew in a deep breath. Elliot continued to listen, allowing her as much time as she needed. Olivia kept her eyes on her lap as she spoke. "He threw me against a wall and ground himself into me. He was already hard, El. He said he wanted to make me more comfortable, so he undid one of the cuffs. I elbowed him and ran, which just pissed him off. There was no way out, so I hid, hoping Fin would find me and hating the fact that I needed to be rescued. Harris got there first. He hit me, twice, with his nightstick. He cuffed me to the wall and unzipped his pants. He grabbed my head and forced me toward him and told me if I bit him, he would kill me. And then…Fin showed up." Elliot listened while she spilled out her entire tale. With every word she said, he grew more and more furious at Lowell Harris, and more and more protective of the woman sitting in front of him.

"Thank you for telling me, Liv, for trusting me. Trust me again, what happened tonight?"

"God, this is so embarrassing. I was in the middle of this really great date. I mean, really great. He was smart, good looking, charming, and he didn't freak out about the sex crimes gig. He was a perfect gentleman."

"Sounds great, but why isn't he still here? What happened?"

"We started to, you know…fool around, and I don't know. I felt like I was back in that basement again. Powerless, helpless. And, I kind of freaked out."

"You had a flashback?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. I'm broken, El. I can't have sex without being back in that prison."

"Keep working at it, Liv. You'll get there." She looked up at him, and their eyes locked. Within her brown depths, he saw the tough cop, the caring woman who held the hand of abuse victims, the victim herself, and everything else. He would give his life for her. She saw pain in the blue; his broken marriage, the love for his children…and something else. She broke the gaze and tucked her hair behind her right ear. She spoke again after a moment.

"You should go, El. Be with your kids."

"My kids are back in Queens with their mother, so I'm walking back to an empty apartment. I'll go, if you really want me to, but I think you could probably use some company tonight. I'll stay on the couch. If you have nightmares, you'll have someone here with you. I _want_ to stay with you." Once he had made the request, he realized just how badly he wanted her to say yes. He couldn't bear to leave her, not while she was reeling from this.

She wanted to say no. She had every intention of telling him to go home. "Sure, El. Stay." And then those words had come out. She retrieved a set of sheets and blankets and started making up the couch. Elliot caught her arm.

"I'll take care of that. Let's get you into bed first." She grabbed a set of pajamas from her dresser and headed for the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later, face cleared of makeup and clad in a tank top and cotton pajama pants. Without her usual lip gloss and mascara, she looked as if she had aged before her time. Elliot followed her into her bedroom and watched as she popped open a prescription bottle. She saw the questioning glance on his face. "It's only a mild sedative. Just enough to get me to sleep, and it generally keeps the nightmares at bay." She climbed into bed and clicked on the TV.

"No, Liv…you need to sleep." Elliot took the remote from her hand.

"El, no…I can't sleep without noise. It's too quiet, and trust me, you wouldn't want to be alone with the thoughts in my head." Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew she wasn't lying. He had heard of victims needing noise to fall asleep. Reluctantly, he gave her the remote back. She settled into the pillows and he tucked the blankets around her. He placed a chaste kiss on forehead, clicked off her light, and strolled back into the living room.

Elliot clicked on the TV, hoping to catch the end of the Nicks game, but it had already ended by the time he turned on the TV, so he switched to a late night talk show. He curled himself up on Olivia's couch, fully prepared to stay there all night. 45 minutes later, Olivia emerged from her bedroom.

"Elliot, will you sleep with me tonight?" A slew of emotions flew across Elliot's face. She held her hands up. "Just sleep. Nothing more."

"Whatever you need, Liv." He followed her back into her room. After he climbed into the bed, she took his arm and cradled it around her waste as she turned her back into his chest. He listened as her breathing slowed and sleep took her, before surrendering to sleep himself.

_**Please review! I'm working on Chapter 2, which will be up shortly. **___


	2. Chapter 2

Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Dick Wolf owns everything

Rating: T

**Summary: I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened in the basement, but she's having trouble with romantic relationships.**

Fin found Olivia the next morning in the gym at the precinct. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail and she was sporting an old NYPD tank and sweatpants, and wailing on a punching bag with her favorite set of boxing gloves.

"Liv!" he called. She forced herself to stop her assault on the bag and turned to face him.

"Ok, let's get this over with." she said.

"Whoa, I just came to see how last night went." Fin looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Oh, come off it. I know how you guys are. You're all alike. Jim called you last night and told you all about it." she spat. She turned to give the bag one last punch before unlacing her gloves.

"Ok, yeah, he called me. Said you two were having a great time, and you ended it abruptly. He sounded kinda worried. Look, we're friends, but I'll back off if that's what you want."

"I had a flashback. Right after he put his hand up my shirt." There was no feeling in her voice, and she looked him dead in the eye. It was the same demeanor she had when she was grilling a suspect. Her eyes were cold, and her jaw was locked in place. "Are you happy now?"

"It's ok, Liv. Maybe you just aren't ready to date yet. It takes time. You'll get there." Fin said. He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, which never made contact. She pushed past him and headed straight for the showers.

XxXxX

The squad room was a madhouse. There were at least half a dozen college boys in the tank, all sporting Greek letters of some form.

"Liv, we need you." Cragen motioned to her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Frat party that got a little out of hand. We have two victims who both claim they were raped last night by our guests in the tank. Elliot's interviewing one of them in Interview 2, and I have the other waiting for you in Interview 1. Her name is Natalie Brown." Cragen said.

"Rape kits?" she asked.

"Already taken care of. Munch was down at the hospital, but he has his hands full with the serial rape case we caught two days ago. I'm putting you and Elliot on the frat boys." She stared at Cragen with her jaw dropped. "Don't worry, Liv, these two girls were taken care of at the hospital." She headed over to the room, pausing to glance into the room. The girl looked scared to death. She felt the same tug in her chest she always felt whenever she saw a new victim as she opened the door to the room.

"Hi, Natalie, I'm Detective Benson. Can I get you something to drink? Water, coffee, soda…?" The girl shook her head and shrunk farther into her chair. Olivia walked over and took the chair on the adjacent side of the table. She listened as the girl poured out her story of the night before. She told the detective how she and her friend had gone to the frat party, left their drinks unattended for a split second, been drugged and raped by six different frat boys. They had treated her like a glorified sex object. Olivia was holding Natalie's hand. The interview took over 3 hours. When they had finished, she and Elliot drove both girls back to their homes. They stopped by Melinda Warner's office and learned that the rape kits had been positive for fluids, and she was running DNA samples from the boys in the tank against the kits. The spent the rest of the day going over witness statements with ADA Kim Greylek and filing their appropriate paperwork.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Elliot asked when they had finished for the day.

"I think I just want to go home." she said.

"Well, we could always order delivery." he countered.

"That actually sounds like a great idea. Chinese?" she said.

"Sounds great to me." he said.

XxXxX

The two of them sat at Olivia's dining room table, laughing over beef with broccoli and orange chicken.

"It's good to see you like this, Liv." Elliot said.

"Like what?" she said, looking up at him completely innocently.

"Laughing. Having a good time. You've seemed kind of…serious since you came back." She made an uncomfortable expression. "I'm sorry, Liv. I shouldn't have even brought it up." Elliot said quickly.

"No, it's ok. I was having a great time." She got up and started packing the leftovers into her practically bare refrigerator.

"Here, let me help you with that." The two of them working together had the dining area cleaned in no time. Olivia was standing at the sink, having just rinsed the last of the dishes before dropping them into the dishwasher as Elliot closed the fridge. Their eyes locked again. He had been in love with her for so long, but he could never break his vows to Kathy. Then she had asked him to leave, and she had been sleeping with someone else. Staring into Liv's dark brown eyes, he saw the one he truly loved, the one he could never have. It seemed so unfair. He was free now, and she wasn't ready for a relationship, thanks to one Lowell Harris.

She wanted him. She had wanted him about two seconds after they were paired together as partners, 10 years ago. But he was married then, and there was no way she was going to get between a married couple. And here he was, standing in front of her, no longer married. She reached out and touched his cheek, rubbing her thumb over the stubble that had grown since the morning. She snaked her hand around his head and pulled his lips down the hers. Elliot reached to take her into his arms before pulling back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She bit her bottom lip as her mouth curled into a sly smile, nodding yes. He lifted her up onto the counter to bring her closer to his height, leaning in for another kiss.

"I've dreamed of this day for so long, Liv, but let me know if you want me to stop." he whispered, nibbling on her bottom lip. He traced his way with his mouth to the sensitive spot behind her ear. She unbuttoned the top button on her blouse. Following her lead, he undid the rest of them and slid the blouse off, dropping it on the counter. His hands make contact with her bare skin, sending shivers through her body. His lips found hers again. "You're beautiful, so beautiful…" he whispered. She wound her hands through his hair.

_She could feel the cold steel of the cuffs holding her hands behind her as her body was thrown onto the mattress. He was looming over her, sneering at her. She got up, bruising her wrists as she tried uselessly to pull them from behind her back. He was shoving her into something hard and forcing his mouth to hers. She was screaming…_

"ELLIOT!" she screamed. He instantly took his hands off of her and stepped back. Her eyes were wide open and glassy. Her face was ghost white and an expression of sheer terror was etched on her face. She was hyperventilating.

"Ok, Liv, ok…" he said. He gingerly reached out to touched her arms. Her hands were clutching the counter, knuckles white. He made contact with her, and she drew an arm into a defensive stance. He backed off.

"Ok, Liv, easy…it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you. You're not in Sealview. You are in your own apartment, and you're safe. Take a deep breath, hon, you can do it." She closed her eyes and started to breathe. He could see her visibly relaxing. She buried her head in her hands.

"El, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok, Liv. Come on, let's get this back on you." He picked up her discarded blouse, which she slipped around her. Her hands were shaking as she tried to work the buttons. Elliot reached out to steady her hands, holding his over hers, but never touching them.

"May I?" he asked, waiting for her permission. She dropped her hands and nodded her head. He gently buttoned her blouse back up before putting his arm around her and helping her off the counter. She leaned it to him, putting her head on his chest. He pulled her into his arms, and she felt his now softening erection in her belly. She pushed him back and bolted for the other side of the counter.

"Elliot! You were aroused by that?" She looked wounded and fierce at the same time. He wasn't sure whether she was going to break down or attack him.

"No, Liv. I…I was turned on while I was kissing you. I'm sorry…Liv, you've gotta believe me. Look, you're my best friend, and I love you. I want to be here for you and help you through this, no matter how long it takes." She looked him dead in the eye.

"What did you just say?"

"That I want to help you through it."

"No, before that."

"That you're my best friend? You already know that."

"No, you said you loved me." Oops. Yes, it was true. He did love her, but that wasn't exactly the way he had planned on telling her.

"Dammit, Elliot. You just complicated everything."

"Ok, that came out all wrong. So, let me try that again. Olivia Benson, I love you. I've loved you for years now. I had finally worked up the nerve to ask you out on a real date, and then the whole thing at Sealview happened. I was waiting for the right moment, and it just kind of came out." He paused. "I will wait for you for as long as it takes. I know you felt out of control, and it will take a while for you to feel completely safe again. That's ok, Liv. You can have that control. I will do whatever I can for you, but you're the one in control, Liv. You have all the power. Just, please don't be afraid." He was pleading with her.

"Elliot, I appreciate everything you're saying to me, I do. But, you don't want to be with me, not right now. I told you last night, I'm broken. I can't be the woman you need me to be, the woman you deserve."

"You are not broken. You may be having some issues right now, but I'll wait. Let me help you pick up those pieces." Her heart melted, but she said nothing. After a full minute, he spoke again. "Ok, I get it. I blew it. See you tomorrow." He turned and headed for the door.

"Elliot…" she started. He turned to face her again. "I don't know how long this is going to take. If you want to be with me, you have to understand that it could be a very long time before I can physically have sex again without feeling like I'm being raped."

"I would never hurt you, Liv. I'd die before I did that."

"I know, I know. The thing is…" She scratched her forehead with her thumb, like she always did when she was having trouble finding the words for what she wanted to say. "I love you too, El. I have for a long time. I just think you deserve better than me."

"There is no one better than you." He lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "No. One." Getting no response from her again, he turned to leave.

"Elliot…" she stopped him once more. He turned to face her. "Will you sleep with me again tonight?"

"Anytime, any night, for as long as you want me to." he replied.

_**Please review! I appreciated all of your comments from Chapter 1. **____** No, this is not the end of the story, and I will keep writing, but it's great to know that you are all reading and enjoying.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Dick Wolf owns everything

Rating: T

**Summary: I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened in the basement, but she's having trouble with romantic relationships.**

"HELP ME!" Olivia's screams tore through the night. Elliot flicked on the light next to the bed and looked over at her. She was thrashing about in the bed, eyes still closed, and tears sliding down her cheeks. "No…" she whimpered.

"Liv, Liv! Wake up!" Elliot pinned her arms to avoid being hit by her. "Come on, Liv, wake up!" Her eyes flew open, and Elliot released his grip on her arms. Terror filled her brown eyes for the second time that night. She reached up to touch his arms.

"Elliot…" she said between ragged breaths. "Oh, God, Elliot, he was here a minute ago. He was right here, on top of me, raping me…"

"It's ok, Liv. No one's here except me. You've been here the entire time." He pushed her hair away from her sweat soaked face. She sat up and pushed herself into a ball bracing against the headboard. When the adrenaline surge started to fade, and she no longer felt like she wanted to jump out of her skin, she stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked.

"Washing every trace of that asshole off my body." she called from behind the closed door. Elliot heard the water start to run, and he turned toward the kitchen. He filled her tea kettle with water and flicked on the stove. While he waited for the water to heat, he went to her closet and extracted a fresh set of sheets. He quickly changed them, and returned to the kitchen. He glanced back over at the bathroom door. He wished he could take her pain away from her, bear it himself somehow. Every time her eyes went glassy or filled with terror felt like a knife in his heart. There was just something about sex crimes that did far more damage to the victims than any other crime. The kettle whistled just as he heard the water shut off. He poured the water into her favorite mug, added a bag of chamomile tea, and sweetened it to her exact specifications. She emerged from the bathroom, clad in a fresh set of pajamas, with angry red blotches all over her body from where she must have scrubbed herself raw. Picking up the cup in one hand, Elliot extended the other to her.

"Here, Liv, have a seat." She sat on the sofa and took the cup from him.

"You didn't have to go to all of this trouble, Elliot." She took a sip, noting that he had prepared it perfectly.

"It wasn't any trouble. Besides, you need to relax or you'll never get back to sleep." He paused for a moment. "Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" She gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Well, it always seems to work on my kids. It gets it out of their heads." She leaned into him, with her back facing his chest.

"I feel safer here with you." she said, bringing the cup to her lips again. He curled his arms around her, protecting her.

"Tell me, Liv. Get the demons out of your head." he said, almost in a whisper. She nodded her head and drew in a breath.

"I was back at Sealview, reliving the whole thing. Only this time, Fin didn't make it. There was nothing to stop Harris, so he raped me. I could feel him, inside me, sweating on top of me. He kept threatening to kill me, even if I did behave. I couldn't fight him…I couldn't…" she started to cry again. Elliot took the cup from her hands and set it on the table before she spilled any of the hot liquid on herself. He carefully lifted her into his lap and cradled her while she wept.

"It's ok, Liv. He didn't rape you, now or then. And Fin did get to you in time. He was there for you then, and I'm here for you now. Go on, let it all out." He stroked her hair as he spoke. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she closed them, just for a moment. Elliot felt her breathing slow. Sleep had taken her again. He scooped her up in his arms , carried her into her bedroom and laid her carefully into bed. Then he walked around to the other side.

"Elliot…" she moaned, half asleep as he was climbing in.

"I'm right here, Liv" he said as he gently placed a protective arm around her. Her head returned to its restful state on the pillow, and she was fast asleep again.

"Sleep well, Love." he whispered in her ear. He watched her sleep for a while. _ She looks so peaceful_. he thought before drifting off to sleep himself. _God, please let her stay that way._

XxXxX

Olivia awoke the next morning with the familiar headache she always got when she cried herself to sleep. She glanced over at the other side of the bed only to find it empty. Her nose was assaulted with the smell of bacon and eggs coming from her kitchen.

"Morning." she said as she emerged from the bedroom. Elliot was standing over a pan, flipping eggs. He looked over at her and flashed a smile.

"Eggs, bacon, and hash browns ok with you?" he asked as he scooped the food onto a plate.

"Where did all of this come from? All I have in my fridge is leftover Chinese and a jar of pickles." She slowly worked her way over to the counter where he had set the plate. "All that's missing is the…" He picked up a mug and turned back to her.

"Coffee?" he said, placing the mug next to the plate. "I promise, Munch didn't make it, so it's perfectly safe. And, to answer your question, I ran to the market on the corner for a few staples." She glanced at the clock. 11:00am. She had practically slept through the entire morning. "C'mon, let's eat." he said, taking a second plate and cup over to the table. Olivia picked hers up and followed.

"You didn't have to do all of this, El." she said.

"I wanted to. You had a rough night last night." Her face fell as she remembered the nightmare and how he had taken care of her.

"Yeah, about that…I'm sorry. And, I understand if you don't want to stay again." she said.

"Wait, are you asking me to stay with you again?" She twisted her face, clearly conflicted as to how to answer that question. "Because if you are, the answer is yes. I won't say last night didn't affect me or bother me, because it did. It affected me because I fell even farther in love with you, which I didn't think was possible. And it bothered me because I can't understand how anyone could someone as amazing as you." She blushed slightly.

"Amazing, huh? I wake up screaming my head off, and you think it's adorable. I'm not sure how to take that one, El." He simply reached over and took her free hand into his.

"So, things are pretty quiet at the precinct. Our perps won't be heading to court until Monday. What do you have planned for this gorgeous Saturday?"

"Same thing I do every Saturday. Group therapy, which stays between the two of us. Speaking of which, I need to get moving." she stood and picked up the plate. Elliot quickly stood and took it from her.

"No. You go get dressed. I'll take care of all of this."

XxXxX

Olivia took her usual place in one of the nine folding chairs arranged in a circle with her legs curled up under her, joined by the same seven other women and therapist she saw every Saturday. She tried to focus on what one of the women was saying, but she found her mind wandering.

"Olivia? Olivia? Are you with us?" the therapist asked. She snapped back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You looked a million miles away. Anything you want to share?"

"I had another nightmare last night." Olivia said.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" the therapist asked. Olivia rehashed her tale of Harris standing over her, actually raping her this time. She listened while the others validated her feelings and the therapist gave her two cents. She walked out of the room, feeling slightly better than when she walked in.

XxXxX

"Hey, 'Wesson' isn't a real word!" Olivia said between laughs over the Scrabble board.

"Sure it is." Elliot said.

"Use it in a sentence."

"I'm protected by Smith & Wesson." The both broke out into giggles.

"Ok, ok…I'll take it back." He remove the tiles and replaced them.

"'The?' That's what you can come up with?" she asked, giggling again.

"I told you, Liv, I'm terrible at Scrabble. Now, if you want to give Backgammon a go, I'll wipe the floor with you." Olivia laid down her tiles.

"'Quiz.' Game's over. No more torture." She had beaten him, 320 to 110. It was getting late. They put the game away and settled on the couch.

"Are you sure you want to stay tonight? You'd probably get more sleep at your place." Olivia said.

"Are you kicking me out? Because I want to sleep wherever you are, if you'll have me." She gave him a genuine smile, and leaned in to kiss him. Elliot thought she tasted incredible. He pulled back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want to trigger another flashback for you." She was genuinely touched by his concern. She straddled him and looked him directly in the eye.

"We'll stop before we get to that point." She said, undoing the buttons on her top. From where she was, she was looking down at him. He wanted to touch her so badly, but he had already witnessed two of her flashbacks. And yet, here she wash, peeling her shirt from her body, giving him full view of her black lace covered breasts. She reached around his shoulders and drew his mouth to hers for another kiss.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Elliot said.

"Touch me." she replied. He placed his hands hesitantly on her back. After she steadied herself, he ran his hands along her back. He wanted to unhook her bra for better access, but he wouldn't until she had said so. Her skin was so smooth and soft, covering the taut muscles of her back.

"Take it off." she whispered. His hands went to the clasp, removing her bra and freeing her breasts. He tossed the garment aside, and returned to exploring the newly exposed flesh. She continued to kiss him, running her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest, tracing the outlines of each muscle, perfectly maintained by all of his hours in the gym. She looked into his face and saw the face of Lowell Harris.

She put her hands over his, interrupting his exploration of her chest.

"Elliot, stop. I can't do this." She pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch to her chest and climbed off of his lap.

"It's ok, Liv. I understand." He brushed the hair away from her forehead. "There's no need for you to push it." Her eyes hadn't gone glassy or terror-filled, so he knew she hadn't had a flashback, but he also knew her well enough to know that she was beating herself up.

"You said 'no,' and I respect that. You're the one in control, not me, and not Harris. You did an incredible job, and I'm glad you shared what you did with me. That must take a lot of courage." He gauged her reaction. She didn't look like she was going to fall apart. In fact, she had the look on her face he had seen every time she had seen a rapist convicted. Satisfaction. He spoke again. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you go and get yourself settled while I take a shower?" She nodded and made her way into the bedroom. Elliot went to the bathroom and took the coldest shower he had ever taken in his life. When he returned, he found Olivia curled on her side with the TV playing a rerun of NYPD Blue. He climbed into bed, placed his arm around her waist, as he always did, and waited for her to fall asleep.

"Elliot?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Liv?"

"Turn the TV off."

_**Please review! I've enjoyed your comments from the first two chapters. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. Chapter 4 is on its way!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Dick Wolf owns everything

Rating: T

**Summary: I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened in the basement, but she's having trouble with romantic relationships.**

Elliot heard the phone chime on the nightstand next to him. Groping in the dark, he tried to grab it before it woke Olivia.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, we just got a call. Rape murder in an alley on 123th St. between Lenox and 7th Ave. It's Olivia's turn to catch, so can you relay the message?" came Cragen's voice through the phone.

"Uh, sure, but why didn't you just call her?" Elliot replied.

"This is Olivia's phone, Elliot." Oops. They'd have to come up with some excuse to cover this one up. Elliot turned to Olivia after hanging up the phone. She was laying on her back with one arm stretched above her head. Her face looked so calm, and she was sleeping soundly. He gave her arm a gentle shake.

"Liv…Liv…" Her eyes flew open, and she bolted upright, pulling an arm back to take a swing. Elliot caught her. "Whoa, it's just me…you're ok."

"Sorry…it was instinct. What's wrong?" she said.

"Cragen just called. We have a rape murder to check out. It's your case."

"Wait…did you answer my phone?"

"Yeah…I thought it was mine. Look, we don't have to explain anything. At least, not yet."

XxXxX

"What have you got?" Olivia shouted out, lifting the yellow crime scene tape.

"Your victim appears to be in her late 30s, early 40s. Caucasian, brunette. No ID. No fluids, spermicide present. Throat slashed from ear to ear." Melinda Warner reported.

"Ok, so this looks like your garden variety blitz rape." Olivia said.

"It's more than that. After he was finished with her, he raped her again with this." Warner held up and evidence bag containing a six inch hunting blade, covered in blood. Olivia made a slightly disgusted face, mixed with pity.

"You're sure the knife came second?" Olivia asked.

"Pretty sure. I won't know for sure until I run some more tests at the lab, but the pattern of bruising and lacerations point toward that scenario." Warner stood back, and that was when Olivia got her first full view of the body. The girl was lying naked in the alley with the number 4 carved in her chest, along with several other bruises and lacerations.

"Any idea where the number 4 came from?" Olivia asked.

"That's your area of expertise, Detective. All I can tell you is that the same knife she was raped with was used to carve that into her."

"Pre or post-mortem?"

"Pre. The amount of blood coming from that wound indicated that her heart was still pumping when the incisions were made."

XxXxX

Back at the precinct, the squad had all assembled in the bullpen. Olivia walked them through the case.

"Jane Doe. Found in Harlem, raped and murdered. Evidence indicated that she was raped and mutilated with a six inch hunting knife before having her throat slashed. We have the serial number on the knife, so hopefully the manufacturer can help us track down where it was sold. With any luck, this guy was dumb enough to pay with a credit card." Olivia reported.

"Ok, Munch, Fin, you two take the photo and canvass the area. Stabler, track down that knife. Benson, run this guy's MO. See if we can figure out what that 4 is doing on her chest." The squad fanned out to attend to their various tasks.

XxXxX

"Ah, how I love the smell of fresh garbage in the morning." Munch said to Fin as he was standing the dumpster in the alley where Jane Doe was found. He had just tossed a forth bag of garbage to his partner.

"Why do we always get stuck doing this stuff?" Fin complained.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the Jew, you're the black guy. Nobody else wants to get their hands dirty." Fin gave Munch a disgusted look as he returned to digging though the garbage.

"Yo, I think I got something." he said, pulling what appeared to be a pink Kate Spade purse out of the bag. Opening it, he found a wallet containing $300, several credit cards, and a New York drivers license.

"Looks like our victim's name is Ophelia Barrington. Lives over on Central Park West. What the hell was she doing in Harlem?"

XxXxX

Olivia had dug her way through open cases in Manhattan and come up empty. She ran the information through VICAP, and registered 3 hits. Opal Blackwood, Oksana Bozek, and Orla Brennan, all brunette females, ages 38-43, found with numbers 1-3 carved into their chests. All that was known about the perp was that he was around 6' tall and Caucasian.

"We got an ID on your vic, Liv." Fin said as he strolled into the squad room. "Name's Ophelia Barrington, 40 years old. Lives on Central Park West. We checked all of the businesses around the alley. No one heard or saw anything." Olivia took the photos from his hand and taped them up to the board containing the information they had so far. She ran their names through a database and came back with another piece of the puzzle.

"Liv, we got a hit on your knife. It was sold at a sporting goods store in Midtown."

"Good. Ok, we have 4 victims now." She place photos of the victims in a row according to the numbers found carved on them. Underneath, she wrote their names and cities.

"Orla Brennan, Boston. Opal Blackwood, Albany. Oksana Bozek, Philadelphia, and now Ophelia Barrington, New York. Warner's checking the M.E.s to see if their wounds match those of our vic. Although, my gut tells me they do."

"Olivia Benson." said Stabler, out of nowhere.

"What?" Olivia said.

"Look at the board. Olivia Benson. Look, all four of these women are right around your age, all brunette. Even more than that, they all have shoulder length hair parted to the right. And, all of their initials are O.B." Olivia looked at the board again. He was right. Her face could be up on that board, and the pattern fit. She grabbed her jacket, and she and Elliot headed down to the sporting good store to check on the knife.

XxXxX

The search at the sporting goods store proved to be productive. While they had no credit card evidence, they did manage to get ahold of the security footage showing the perp buying the knife. Morales ran the image through facial recognition software and found his name was Nathan Blackwell. They pulled his address from the New York DMV, and left the instant Kim Greylek handed them their search warrant.

Olivia pounded on the door of the shabby apartment in the Village.

"Police! Open up!" She pounded again. Getting no response, she and Elliot drew their guns, and Elliot kicked down the door. They checked each room, guns drawn. Olivia missed the closet behind the bathroom door. Nathan flew out and grabbed her from behind, holding a gun to her head.

"Drop the gun. Drop it!" he yelled, pulling her close to him. She unclipped the magazine and set the gun on the bathroom sink.

"Let her go." Elliot said, aiming his gun at Olivia and Nathan.

"Hmm, let's see. Option 1, let her go, and you arrest me. See, I don't really have time to answer all of your questions today. Option 2, she comes with me. You won't shoot her, and we walk right out of here. I think I like Option 2 better." Nathan said mockingly.

"Shoot him, El." Olivia said, her eyes pleading. Elliot cocked his gun.

Nathan started moving towards the door, using Olivia as a shield. Elliot took a step forward.

"Whoa, there, cowboy. Not so fast. We're walking out of here, or your little friend won't have such a pretty face anymore."

"I can't let you leave with her. You know that. Now, what can I get you?" Elliot said, never lowering his own gun. Nathan laughed.

"Get me?" He turned to Olivia. "Your little partner over there thinks I want something. All I want is to leave, and I'll take you as a bonus." A single tear slid down Olivia's face.

"So what, you'll carve a number 5 into my chest? Is that it? And dump me into another alley?"

"Perhaps. If I'm not forced to kill you before then. You'd like to be number 5, wouldn't you?" She caught Elliot's eye. _Do it._ she mouthed. Elliot's mouth went dry. He knew he had to do something, or they would be scraping Olivia off the pavement. _On 3. _she mouthed. He watched her left hand closely. One finger, two fingers, three fingers. She threw herself to the side and he fired, hitting Nathan directly in the shoulder. Olivia reached out and took the gun from his hand before he registered what had happened. Elliot arrested him, while Olivia took the radio from her belt and called for a bus. He would need surgery, which meant they wouldn't be able to talk to him until tomorrow at the earliest.

XxXxX

"I thought I was going to lose you today." Elliot said, as he held Olivia in his lap.

"I know. I wasn't sure I was walking away either." Elliot pulled her closer to him.

"Don't leave me, Liv. Don't ever leave me." he said, as he nuzzled her neck.

"I can't promise that, El, but I can promise you that I'll stay for as long as I can." With that, she kissed him on the forehead, took him by the hand and led him into her bedroom. They climbed into bed, and she curled herself into his body, noticing he was holding a little more tightly than usual.

_**Reviews are always appreciated. **____** Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first 3 chapters. More is coming, and the case isn't over yet!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Dick Wolf owns everything

Rating: T

**Summary: I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened in the basement, but she's having trouble with romantic relationships.**

Olivia woke to her phone ringing again. She glanced at the clock. 2:36.

"Benson."

"Liv, we've got another body at Prince St. between Mercer and Greene."

"Same M.O.?" she asked.

"Another hunting knife, and a 5 carved into her chest."

"I'm on my way." She turned to the sleeping form next to her and gave him a shake.

"Elliot, wake up. We've got another body."

XxXxX

"Oleshiea Barnes. 41, address is over on W. 88th St. Rape kit negative for fluids, positive for spermicide. Throat slashed from ear to ear. Brunette, shoulder length hair, parted to the right." Warner said. Olivia furrowed her brow.

"Alicia? That's a break in the pattern." Olivia observed.

"Check again." Warner said, handing her an evidence bag containing the girl's ID.

"She spelled it with an 'O."'

XxXxX

Olivia added the information from their latest victim to the board next to Ophelia.

"Liv, I checked with the hospital. Blackwell's been in the prison ward all night, cuffed to his bed. He's also been sedated. No way he could have done this." Olivia looked back at the board.

"We nailed the wrong guy." She turned back to the squad. "Why would he have taken the credit for brutally raping an murdered 4 women?" she asked the group.

"Could have been a scare tactic." Elliot said. "We were in his apartment, he thought we were there to arrest him, and he tried to use you to get away. If he wanted the glory, he would have just let us take him."

"Olivia, a word?" Cragen called, motioning her into his office. She set down the dry erase marker and headed for his office.

"There's no easy way to say this. I want you off this case." he said. Her face turned to total shock.

"Why?" she spat.

"You fit his pattern a little to perfectly. And, the latest victim lived one street away from you." he said.

"Ok, so I fit this guy's pattern. So what? That doesn't mean I'm not capable of handling this case." she said, her voice getting stronger with every word.

"Will you look at Warner's report?" he said, handing her the file.

"I've read this thing a dozen times. I don't need to see it again." She handed the file back, which he didn't take.

"There's more to it than hair color, style, and initials. They all have brown eyes, and Warner believes their measurements are fairly close to yours. Now, there are two possibilities here. The first is that this is purely coincidental. The second is that he's purposely killing women that look like you." She finally opened the file. The girls' measurements were all within 3" of her own.

"Where is he finding these women? I believe that he could find women who all look like me, but the same initials? 'O' isn't exactly a common first initial."

"I know. And, that's another piece of the puzzle we have to put together. But, I want you somewhere safe, and undera protective detail. Just until this is over." She looked up at him with anger filling her face.

"No. Captain, I have to see this thing through."

"Ok, but, you don't go anywhere without a partner. And, I'm putting a protective detail on you."

"I'll consent to a partner, but no detail."

"Olivia, it's either that, or you're off the case. End of discussion."

"Fine. But, plain clothes, anti-crime car. No uniforms." Elliot knocked on the door. Cragen waved, and he stuck his head in.

"Olivia, Warner just called. She has something she wants us to see."

XxXxX

"I've got some interesting DNA results for you."

"Our perp's in the system?" Olivia asked, following her over to the computer terminal.

"Sorry, Detective, you're not that lucky. I did find someone in the system with the same Y chromosome as the blood on the knife."

"So, our perp has a brother in the system. Where is he?" Elliot asked.

"Sing Sing." Warner said. Olivia looked at the monitor. The color drained from her face, and she felt nauseous for a split second. "Elliot, come here." He looked over her shoulder.

"Lowell Harris." he said.

_**Please review! I'm off to write the next chapter, which will be up later today. **___


	6. Chapter 6

Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Dick Wolf owns everything

Rating: T

**Summary: I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened in the basement, but she's having trouble with romantic relationships.**

"You ok?" Elliot asked, giving a quick glance at Olivia as they drove towards Sing Sing.

"Yeah…" she said, sounding uncertain.

"Don't lie to me. You suck at it." Elliot replied.

"5 women who look like me are dead, and I nailed the wrong bastard. How do you think I feel?" she snapped.

"You'll get this guy; you always do." he assured her.

"And how many more women have to die before I do?" she said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Let's just get this over with." she replied, getting out of the car.

"Liv," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder as she reached for the front door. "You don't have to do this. I can take care of the interview."

"No. This guy's mine." She yanked open the door, and strode in, with an air of authority and determination about her.

XxXxX

Lowell Harris sat behind the table, sporting an orange jumpsuit and shackles at his wrists and ankles. Elliot stood in the corner with his arms crossed, while Olivia paced slowly in front of the table.

"Lowell Harris. I didn't think we'd meet again." she began. "So, where's your brother?"

"What's in it for me?" he shot back.

"Hang on, we're not up to that yet. Your information has to be good, and it has to be accurate before we play any wheeling and dealing. Besides, you should know better. I can't authorize anything. You have to talk to the D.A." she said.

"I want my lawyer." he replied.

"You don't need him. We aren't looking at you as a suspect. I can talk to you all day without your lawyer." She said, leaning over the table to face him in the eye. She stood up again. "Now, where's your brother?"

"Why? What'd he do?" Harris said.

"So far? He's raped and murdered 5 women. Now, where is he?" Olivia seethed.

"I don't know. He moves every few months. Last I heard, he was in the City, taking care of some family business."

"What kind of family business?" she asked.

"He wouldn't say."

XxXxX

"You did great in there, you know." Elliot said as they got back into the car.

"Yeah…" she said as she pulled out her phone. _New voicemail_. The screen said. She clicked open the phone, holding up a finger to silence Elliot. She listened for a moment.

"Son of a bitch!" she screamed, pounding the End button on the phone.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"That was Warner. He got another one. That makes 6." Olivia replied. "We've gotta nail this guy, El."

"What do they know about this one?" Elliot asked.

"Olive Bosley, 43, found on W. 89th St." she said.

"Where on W. 89th?" Elliot replied.

"In the alley between 201 and 203." she said, looking straight ahead.

"Ok, Liv, this isn't good. That 'family business' Harris was talking about in there? And now, victim #6 lands in the alley right next to your building? And don't get me started on how close 'Olive' is to 'Olivia.'"

XxXxX

They walked into the precinct as Munch was updating the board.

"Did you get anything, Munch?" Olivia asked.

"Do you have any idea how many Harrises there are in New York City?" Munch replied.

"So, nothing. Great." Olivia said, throwing her hands up in disgust.

"I didn't say that. I contacted a buddy of mine at Hudson University who specializes in genealogy. We have a list of every male relative of Lowell Harris, and a special present from Greylek." he said, handing Olivia a sheet of paper and a search warrant for the apartment of one Adam Harris.

"Munch, you're a genius. Let's go, El." She turned on her heel and headed out of the bullpen.

"You're welcome!" Munch yelled at the door swinging closed behind them.

XxXxX

When they arrived at Adam Harris' townhouse of the Upper East Side, they found nothing out of the ordinary, until they hit the basement. Olivia was the first one down the stairs, followed closely by Elliot. 3 of the 4 walls were covered in photos of women who bore a strong resemblance to Olivia. The fourth wall was dedicated solely to Olivia. A desk sat along that wall with a laptop sitting on it. Olivia took the radio from her belt a called for CSU and TARU. Olivia searched the rest of the desk. Several bills and notices came up; nothing unusual. She was dumping out the contents of the bottom drawer when she came across a sheet of paper taped to the bottom.

"Elliot, I've got something." Elliot walked over to see what she was holding. On the paper was a list of 20 women, all with initials of O.B. The first 6 were crossed off, and next to number 20 was Olivia's name.

"How much do you want to bet that the other 13 women on that list look like you?" he said grimly.

Morales arrived within minutes and immediately set to work.

"He's using dating services combined with DMV records. All of the women he's found, he's checked out through a combination of 5 different websites and cross referenced their names and faces through the DMV. This took a lot of research to put together." Morales said.

"But this list indicates that he's already done the research. That's why he was able to find victims so fast." Elliot said.

"But why 20? And why am I at the bottom of the list?" Olivia asked.

"You're connected to Harris, that's gotta mean something. Let's pick this guy up and ask him." Elliot said.

XxXxX

"Orla, Opal, Oksana, Ophelia, Oleisha, and Olive." Olivia ticked off as she tossed the photo of each victim in front of Adam Harris. "Why'd you kill them?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." he said, smirking. He paused. In an almost amused tone, he said, "I want a lawyer."

"Fine. Get your damn lawyer down here, and do it quickly." Olivia said, turning and slamming the door behind her as she left the interview room.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat while we wait?" Elliot suggested.

"No, I'm too pissed to eat. I'll be in the gym."

XxXxX

Olivia was back in front of the punching bag. She hoped that if she could just unleash all of her anger and hatred into the bag, she would be able to restrain herself in the interview room. She was so into her workout she didn't notice Fin coming up behind her.

"Hey." he said, startling her.

"God, Fin! I'm sorry. I just…was in the zone." she said.

"I brought something that might help." He took out a photo of Lowell Harris and taped it to the bag so she was eye to eye with it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to get you to release your anger, directed at your attacker, so you don't kill our suspect." Fin said. "Go on, take your best shot." She turned back toward the bag. Seeing Harris' eyes pulled the anger from every cell in her body. She curled herself into and attack stance and unleashed fury even she didn't know she was capable of.

"Go on, girl. Let it flow. Don't stop it." Fin said, as he walked around her. "Remember what he did to you. You aren't powerless now. Fight back." With every word Fin spoke, she felt more anger rise in her and channel through her arms and legs into the bag. Tears started to fall from her face despite her best efforts to keep them at bay. "Keep going. Cry, scream, beat the hell out of him, but get it out!" She heard the screams coming from her throat, but her brain could barely register that they were coming from her own throat.

"What the hell…?" Elliot said, coming to find Olivia. Fin walked over to him at lightning speed.

"Get out of here, man. She's ok, trust me." Fin said.

"But…" he started.

"She's fine, but I really need you to get the hell out of here before she loses focus. Trust me." Fin said.

"Ok, but we need her in the box as soon as she's ready." Elliot said. He gave her one last worried look, and turned away from the gym, hoping Fin knew what he was doing.

"Go on, Liv. Fight him. Fight back." Her kicks and punches were becoming weaker. She was tiring out. "Keep it up."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" she screamed, throwing a glove across the gym. Fin's voice immediately went from that of coach to gentle and caring. He flew to her side and took her forearms in his hands. "It's ok, Liv. You did great. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, actually. I haven't felt this calm and centered in a long time. Thanks, Fin."

"Anytime, girl. Elliot was just here, though. Harris' lawyer showed up, so they need you in the box as soon as you're ready."

Olivia took a quick shower, changed out of her gym clothes and walked back towards the box.

_**Love it? Hate it? Please review! Chapter 7 will be up soon, but I LOVE getting all of your comments. **___


	7. Chapter 7

Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Dick Wolf owns everything

Rating: M

**Summary: I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened in the basement, but she's having trouble with romantic relationships.**

**WARNING: The rating of this story is M for explicit sexual content. If this bothers you, or if you are underage, please discontinue reading.**

****Olivia paused outside of the interview room to talk to Kim Greylek. Looking through the two-way mirror, she saw Adam Harris sitting with his attorney, Trevor Langen, and Munch.

"What, you couldn't wait for me?" she asked Greylek.

"We're just covering all of our bases. You were clearly identified as a target, so it's better if you don't handle the interrogation yourself. Don't worry, Olivia, we have the murder weapon, with his DNA all over it, plus everything you found in the guy's house. Whether he confesses or not, he's going away for murder one." Greylek said.

Munch opened the door and came back out.

"He's not giving anything up. Langen's got him on a very short lease, and he's smart enough to actually listen to his mouthpiece."

"We don't need a confession with all of the evidence we have. Book him and take him to the Tombs." Greylek said.

XxXxX

"What the hell was that all about in the gym?" Elliot asked Fin as he was putting his gym clothes back into his locker.

"What?" Fin answered.

"Well, you know, I walk into the gym to find you egging Liv on as she's going after a punching bag with a picture of Harris taped to it. What were you trying to do to her?" Elliot said.

"Look, man, she's got a lotta anger towards that guy. This whole case, with Harris' brother, has her really wound up. She needs to release her anger towards him somehow. I was just helping her do that." Fin explained.

"Oh, so you were helping her with her inner most demons. You know her that well." he said angrily. "That's fucking bullshit." he said quietly towards his locker.

"Excuse me?" Fin said angrily. "I was there in that prison. I know **exactly** what she went through."

"You were supposed to protect her, and you didn't! You let her get attacked!" Elliot yelled, taking a step towards Fin.

"Hey, man, I didn't **let** her get attacked. I got there as quickly as I could. You have no idea how it went down." Fin replied, raising his voice just as much as Elliot was.

"We all trusted you to keep Liv safe, and you screwed up. She wouldn't need 'help' if you had done your job." Fin took a swing at Elliot in response to that comment, landing a punch squarely on his jaw. Elliot swung back, and the fight escalated into a full-blown brawl in no time. Olivia walked into the locker room and threw herself in between them.

"Hey, hey! Break it up!" Elliot took one last swing at Fin, nearly landing his blow on Olivia's face. She ducked just in time to miss the swing. "Dammit, Elliot, you nearly clocked me! Now, stop!" Fin had already stepped away from the fight. "Now, what the hell is this all about?" she asked.

"It was about Sealview." Fin said quietly. "Apparently, I didn't do a good enough job backing you up." With that, he stormed out of the locker room. Olivia spun towards Elliot.

"Is that true? This was all about Sealview?" she asked in disbelief. Elliot sighed.

"Yeah, it's true. It's just…forget it." he said, slamming his locker closed.

"No, I will not 'forget it.'" Olivia said. "Now, tell me what's going on."

"I should have been there with you. I could have protected you, and then maybe you wouldn't be…so…" He sat on the bench and hung his head.

"Elliot, listen to me. It wouldn't have mattered if you were there or not. You couldn't have prevented it. No one could have." she said, lowering herself onto the bench. "You need to stop blaming yourself." She paused. "Fin has been by my side since the day I went into Sealview. I couldn't have asked for a better friend, but we're just friends. I haven't asked him to help with the same problem you want to help me with, but if you can't handle this friendship, then you and I aren't going to work out." He looked at her like a wounded animal.

"Let me help you, Liv, please." he begged.

"You _have_ helped me, but so has Fin." She rubbed her hands across her face. "Trust me, this problem is plenty big enough for you to be my knight in shining armor." She smiled and ran a hand across his face. He took her hand in both of his.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize to me; apologize to Fin. After you've done that, I just might let you stay with me tonight." she said coyly.

XxXxX

"Thank you, for apologizing." Olivia said, as the two of them sat facing each other on the couch.

Elliot reached over to stroke her face. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, parting her lips ever so slightly. He took that as a sign and leaned over to kiss her. Her mouth opened in response. He deepened the kiss.

"I'd do anything for you, Liv. Anything." he said, returning his lips to hers. He wanted so badly to touch the rest of her, but he knew that was out of the question. He gently picked her up and placed her in his lap to get more contact with her. His lips traced their way to the sensitive spot behind her ear, and he was rewarded by a moan from her lips. She tilted her head to give him better access.

"Tell me when to stop…" he said between kisses.

His supported her back with his left hand as his right hand started on her outer thigh and traced its way all the way up to just under her breast. She turned her body so that she was straddling him again, making her feel like she was in control of the situation. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. Running her hands over his chest, she carefully undid the buttons on his shirt, pulling it back to reveal his muscled chest.

"Let's move into the bedroom." she whispered into his ear. That was all he needed to hear. He scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom, gently laying her on the bed. He moved beside her, and she continued her exploration of his chest. She pushed him onto his back, and moved herself to straddle him. She took his hands and moved them to the buttons on her shirt, allowing him to remove the garment itself, exposing the cami underneath. He moved his hands up her arms, caressing her shoulders, and then back down her back to cup her ass. She leaned over him again, kissing him, and then moving down his chest. When she reached his waistband, she paused, noticing the full erection he had already gotten.

"Liv, you don't have to…" he said.

"Shhh…" she whispered, pulling at the button. She pushed off his pants and boxers and looked at him. He lifted his head to gauge her reaction. She had a pained, but determined expression on her face as she hesitated. Opening her mouth, she gently licked the underside of him. Elliot groaned. She took the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it before taking him in as far as she could. When he hit the back of her throat, she lifted her head up and slid back down on him. Elliot was in ecstasy. He looked up and her brown hair over him, with her lips around him, a sight he had wanted to see for years. He reached over and brushed her hair away from his face. He wanted to grab her head with both hands and ram himself in until he came, but he wouldn't do that, not to her. She continued to suck on him, eliciting more groans.

"That's it baby…keep going." She gave him a few more strokes with her mouth before opening her eyes. In front of her, was a mole. She blinked a few times, and it disappeared. She lifted her head, turning her attention toward Elliot's face. She lifted the cami from her body and invited him to touch her. Reaching around, she popped the clasp of her bra and tossed it aside. He kissed his way over her torso before rolling her onto her back. He slid over and took a breast into his mouth while his hand found the other.

_Her face was against the cement wall. She could feel Harris behind her, grinding into her, his erection pressed against her. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and she was screaming…_

"Elliot, Elliot! Stop, oh God, stop…" She was crying. Her body heaved with every breath. He sat her up and pulled a blanket around her shoulders to cover her up.

"Shhh...shhh…it's ok. It's ok, Liv." He pulled a tissue from the box next to her bed and handed it to her. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. She continued to sob.

"No, it's not ok. I can't do this." she said between sobs.

"And you don't have to. Liv, if this is as far as we ever get, it's ok. I can live with that."

"But I can't." she said quietly.

"Honey, don't say that…"

"You have no idea how badly I want to be able to do this. I want him out of my head." She brought her hands to her face and a fresh wave of tears hit. Elliot just held her to him, placing his chin on her head. He wanted to kill Harris, for so many reasons, but seeing Olivia like this, and knowing he was the cause, was the number one reason at the moment. When her sobs had subsided, he walked over to her dresser and extracted a set of pajamas. Laying them on the bed next to her, her turned and went into the bathroom. Using his own hand, he finished what Olivia had started, images of her writhing underneath him in his head. He came into a tissue, tossed it into the garbage can, and pulled on a clean pair of sweatpants. He returned to the bedroom to find her in her pajamas, curled into a ball.

"Liv, come on, it's ok. Here, take this." he said, offering her one of the sedatives from the bottle on her nightstand. She obediently took it, and the glass of water, and swallowed it. Her body was trembling as he moved to the other side of the bed and pulled her close to him.

"He's not here, Liv. He can't hurt you. He can't ever hurt you again." He stroked her hair, listening to the hurt noises she was making, each one breaking his heart a little more. "Shhh, honey, sleep…everything's going to be ok. You'll see." The trembling stopped and her body went slack in his arms. Listening to her, he knew she was asleep, even though she was still wearing a pained expression on her face. Turning off the light, he pulled her closer to him, and lay awake, praying the someday soon, God would heal her.

_**This is far from over, but I do enjoy your comments! Please keep reviewing! **___


	8. Chapter 8

Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Dick Wolf owns everything

Rating: M

**Summary: I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened in the basement, but she's having trouble with romantic relationships.**

Elliot woke to the sound of Olivia whimpering next to him. He turned and saw her thrashing weakly, but he knew that she was just getting herself worked up. Her movements picked up speed and they became more violent.

"NO!" she screamed. Elliot was fully awake now and reached over to shake her awake.

"Liv. OLIVIA! Wake up!" Her eyes flew open, but she didn't stop her frenzied movements. Her arms were jerking, but she wasn't using them to attack. That's when he saw what had set her off. Somehow, in all of her tossing and turning, she managed to tangle her wrists in the sheets so that she couldn't pull them free. Her own sheets were acting as cloth handcuffs. Elliot pinned her arms at her sides.

"Olivia! Stop moving." Her eyes met his. She stopped thrashing, but her body remained tense, on high alert. "Please let me go…" she pleaded. He moved his hands to her right wrist.

"Your hands are tangled in the sheets." He freed her right hand and repeated the process with her left. She pushed herself up and held her hands to her chest, rubbing each wrist in turn. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in the familiar surroundings. He moved over to her side.

"Come on, hon, come here." he said, reaching around to hold her. She pushed the arm coming at her chest away.

"Don't touch me." she seethed. He pulled back.

"Ok, ok…I won't." he said, backing farther away. She knew she had hurt him, but her demons were so strong, she couldn't let him in. "I'm sorry, El." She got up and walked into the kitchen without looking at him. She got herself a glass of water and drank it slowly. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Liv, are you ok?" Elliot asked quietly from the other side of the counter.

"No. No, I'm not." she said, staring into her glass. She dropped the glass in the sink and walked back into her bedroom. She stood at the bed, staring at the jumbled mess of sheets and blankets.

"Liv, do you want to try to sleep again?" Elliot said from behind her, causing her to jump. She glanced at the clock. 4:36.

"No. We need to be back at the House by 7:00. I'm not getting anymore sleep tonight." She retreated into the bathroom, showered and dressed. Elliot watched her as she slipped her belt around her waist. She clipped her gun, cuffs, and badge to it, and she seemed to regain a little more composure and resilience with each piece she attached. "Be sure to lock up when you leave." she said as she turned on her heel and headed out the front door.

XxXxX

She walked into the squad room. It was empty except for Fin. She waved at him as she walked over to her locker to stow her purse.

"You ok, Liv?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she retorted.

"You look like you didn't get much sleep last night." he replied, as she sat down at her desk. He stood and walked over to her. "Anything you want to share?" She sighed and set down the pen she had picked up.

"I'm fine." she said, with a half smile.

"C'mon. There's someplace I want to take you."

XxXxX

"The shooting range?" Olivia said as they walked through the doors. "What are we doing here. Fin checked them in and steered her towards an open stall.

"You're going to get some of that rage out. Trust me." He place the gun in her hand and turned her toward the target. He lifted her arms, guiding them toward the target.

"Look down there. Look at his face. Get the image solid in your head." he told her, and lifted the ear protectors to her head. She heard nothing more. She steeled herself toward the target. She hesitantly took the first shot, planting it squarely into the chest of the paper target. Fin stood back. She fired again, planting the shot close to the first one. She fired again, and again, emptying her clip into the target. She unclipped the gun as Fin handed her a new one. She jammed it back into the gun, cocked it and emptied the clip into the target again, letting out a scream as she reached the end. She placed the gun down, took the ear protectors from her head and spun back towards Fin.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I got my ways." he replied. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, actually." she said.

XxXxX

Elliot walked into the squad room about an hour after Olivia should have arrived, noting her desk was empty. He furrowed his brow, but didn't give it much more thought. He sat at his desk, staring at her empty chair. He turned his attention to the stack of paperwork on his desk. About 15 minutes later, Fin and Olivia walked through the door. The were both smiling as they exchanged casual banter.

"Morning, El." she said cheerily, and they split up and headed for their respective desks. He shrugged the pang of jealousy off and turned his attention to the case at hand.

"TARU located the other 13 women on the list we found in Harris' house. 3 live in Cincinnati, 3 in Cleveland, 2 in Boston, 2 in D.C., and 3 more in Miami."

"Ok, well that shouldn't be a problem since we have Harris in custody."

"You haven't checked your messages yet, then." he said.

"No, why? What happened?" she replied.

"Harris made bail last night."

"Ok, let's get an alert out to Cincinnati, Cleveland, Boston, D.C., and Miami, just to be safe."

"Liv, we have to be incredibly careful. He may risk leaving the city, but if he doesn't, you're the next woman in New York on that list."

XxXxX

A week had passed, and reports from the other 5 cities hadn't stopped pouring in. 12 of the 13 women between their last victim and Olivia's name on the list had been found dead. The problem was, it didn't entirely match Adam Harris' M.O. None of the new victims had been raped, and the numbers had been carved post-mortem.

"Ok, let's run this again." Olivia said to Munch, Fin, and Elliot. "Harris has been in New York the entire time these murders occurred, right?"

"We've had a tail on him since he made bail. He hasn't left Manhattan." Munch said.

"Then how did this happen?" she asked.

"Copycat?" Fin suggested.

"Can't be. The targets are too specific. We never released that detail to anyone except the other affected precincts."

"Dirty cop?" Elliot threw out.

"I'd buy that in one city, but 5?" She paused for a moment, contemplating. "Partner."

"Who else could it be? Harris only has one brother, and Huang says it's unlikely he'd trust anyone but a family member." Ellot said.

"We've been focusing on the males. Munch, can your buddy get us his female relatives too?"

"Sure, but do you honestly think a woman could be capable of this type of crime."

"Yes, I do. Look at the recent crimes. The victims were strangled, not cut. There's no evidence of rape, and the numbers were carved post-mortem instead of pre-mortem. This killer just wanted them dead, not suffering."

"I'll get on it." Munch replied.

"Olivia, we have bigger problems. Elliot, you'd better come too." Cragen said, motioning her to follow him into his office.

"What?" Cragen found himself at a loss for words. He sighed and forced himself to speak.

"D.C. cops just found Number 19." Olivia's eyes widened slightly, unnoticed by anyone except Cragen. "We need to find a way to protect you."

"No, I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"Because you're a cop? So were Numbers 14 and 18. They had advanced warning, and now they're in morgues. This time, it isn't optional." Cragen said. He handed her a set of keys. "You're going to a safehouse. No one goes in or out. Two officers will be stationed outside your front door, and 3 cars, 1 marked and 2 unmarked, will be stationed outside the building at all times." He handed her a cell phone. "From now on, that's the only phone you use. The only people here who know where you are are in this room. You need a guard inside, too. Elliot, I assume you'll volunteer?" he asked.

"Of course." he said without missing a beat.

"Good."

"Captain, I'm due in court. I have at least 3 rape cases that need my testimony."

"I'll talk to Greylek. You go down the back way, with Elliot. One of your door guards will escort you into a car. You'll come straight to the courthouse, testify, and leave. You have to stay out of sight, Olivia. Your life depends on it."

"Ok, look, I'll stay somewhere else, but I don't really need the whole dog and pony show. As long as I'm not alone, I'll be fine. Just let me do my job."

"Elliot, take her to the safehouse. If she resists, restrain her." Cragen sat down in his chair and turned his attention to the file on his desk. Olivia's jaw hit the floor.

"C'mon, Liv. Let's go."

_**Please review! I love all of the comments I'm getting on this! **___


	9. Chapter 9

Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Dick Wolf owns everything

Rating: M

**Summary: I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened in the basement, but she's having trouble with romantic relationships.**

"Elliot, I'm going crazy in here." Olivia said. "I need to do something useful." Olivia and Elliot had spent all of two days in the safehouse, leaving only long enough for Olivia to give her much needed testimony in three rape cases. Her phone rang, and she jumped for it.

"Benson."

"Liv, Munch. You were right. Harris only has two living relatives. One, of course, is his brother, Adam. The other is a younger sister, Lily. Could be your female killer." he said.

"Any idea where she is?" Olivia asked.

"We're still tracking her down. Sit tight, Liv. We'll get you out of there soon." Olivia clicked End and walked over to the table containing her files on the Harris case.

"What are you looking for?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not sure. We're missing a big piece of this puzzle." She paused, sorting through a stack of papers. "It all started in Boston, and there were two murders there since. They've had both SVU and Homicide on this case."

"Where are you going with this?" he asked, although he had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say.

"I want to go to Boston. Talk to their people. They might be able to give us the pieces that will solve this case."

"I'll call Cragen."

XxXxX

A few hours later, Cragen entered the apartment.

"I'm only agreeing to this because Olivia is safer in any city other than New York. You'll both be under police escort until you are on the plane. I've talked with a friend of mine in the Marshall service, and we've arranged for two Air Marshalls to fly on your flight. They've also extended permission for the two of you to carry firearms aboard the aircraft, and Boston PD knows you'll be carrying."

"Thank you, Captain." Olivia said, taking the boarding passes from him.

"You'll be meeting up with two SVU detectives at Logan Airport. Play nice, and behave yourselves." Cragen turned to leave. Olivia and Elliot got to work packing their belongings, and an hour later were en route to LaGuardia Airport.

The flight was uneventful, and they landed in Boston right on time. After collecting their luggage, the exited the terminal and saw a petite woman with short cropped dark hair leaning against a dark sedan. A taller dark haired man was standing next to her. Judging from the badges clipped to their belts, Olivia and Elliot assumed that these were the detectives they were supposed to meet. The woman saw them, and walked over to meet them.

"Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler, I assume?" she asked.

"That's right." Olivia said, as they shook hands.

"I'm Marissa Haggerty, and this is my partner, Christian Maloney. We're Boston SVU."

"Nice to meet you." Elliot said. Maloney picked up their bags and stowed them in the trunk.

"We figured you'd want to get straight to work, so we'll head down to the precinct before we get you settled into a hotel." Olivia instantly liked this woman. She seemed dedicated to her job, tough as nails, but she also suspected there was a compassionate side to her too.

"Hey, Chris! What do you think you're doing? I'm driving; you drive like you're from Maine." He stopped and moved over to the passenger side as Elliot and Olivia climbed into the back seat.

"Welcome to Beantown, kids." she said, clipping her seatbelt and starting the car. They drove down I-93 S to Mass Ave and over to the precinct. The lane changes were so quick, and the drivers were a little bolder in Boston than in New York, causing Olivia to close her eyes at times. Miraculously, they pulled into the precinct parking lot in one piece. They strode into their squad room with the same sense of ownership Olivia and Elliot had about their precinct.

"Yo, everybody, gather round. We have company." Two other detectives and a man who was obviously the captain stepped over to greet them.

"Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, I'd like to introduce you to the gang. This is Ike Thompson, Ronald Bolzer, and our Captain, Stan Florres. Benson and Stabler caught my numbers case when bodies started showing up in New York."

"Benson…why does that name sound familiar?" Ike said, riffling through a stack of papers on his desk.

"She's number 20." Marissa replied.

"Well, you're still alive, so Manhattan SVU must be doing something right." Bolzer said. Olivia gave a nervous smile. "What brings you to our city?"

"As far as we can tell, the first victim was from Boston, plus two other murders matching a similar M.O. were committed here. We figured if we could all put our heads together, maybe we could put this case to bed." Olivia said. "If you don't mind me asking, who's the lead detective on this here?"

"It's mine." Marissa said, perching herself on top of what was obviously her desk. "And it's been driving me crazy. Ok, people, you know the drill: what do we think, what do we know, what can we prove? Benson, why don't you start." she said, tossing a tennis ball to Olivia.

"It started with Adam Harris. He's the brother of a man I collared for rape last year. His apartment turned up a list of 20 women, 19 of which are now dead. He managed to murder 6 of them before we caught up to him. The next 13 were murdered by another person, quite possibly his partner. We believe our strangler is the sister of Adam Harris." she said.

"Over here." Ike said, motioning for Olivia to toss him the ball, which she did. "Vic #1 was here. She was found over by Simmons college. We caught the case because of the obvious sexual overtones, but the guy dropped off the map after that. We got a six inch hunting knife, a bunch of DNA evidence that made no sense, and a number 1 carved into her chest." He tossed the ball back to Marissa.

"All of our victims are between 5'5" and 5'9", brown hair, brown eyes. What else did you guys get?" she said, tossing the ball back to Olivia.

"It's more complicated than that. Their initials are all O.B., and their measurements are all within 5 inches. And they all part their hair to the right." she said. Maloney motioned for the ball.

"So, basically, they're all you. Or they could be you. The question here is, who is this guy after? 20 women, all of whom look virtually identical, with identical initials? This one is just a little freakier than usual." he said. "You said you collared the older brother for rape. Who did he rape?"

"The daughter of an inmate at Sealview Correctional. It's a women's facility near us." Olivia said. Maloney tossed the ball back to Haggerty.

"Revenge seems possible, but that's a lot of hatred. Every cop I know has made dozens, if not hundreds, of collars, and no one has ever exacted revenge on this magnitude. It doesn't quite fit. Is this guy after someone in particular, or does he just have a thing for women who seem to match Olivia's description?" Elliot eyed Olivia.

"He's after me." Olivia said. "It fits, and trust me. I haven't put all of the pieces together yet, but it fits." Haggerty sensed there was something Olivia wasn't telling her. She checked her watch.

"Hey guys, it's almost 6:00. I promised you're captain we'd have you tucked into a safe place by 6:30. Good work, guys. We'll pick this up tomorrow." Haggerty and Maloney drove them to the Hilton Hotel, which connected to the Prudential Center by a breezeway.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Marissa said, escorting them into their room. "Olivia, can I have a word with you?" Picking up her cue, Chris invited Elliot to step out for coffee.

"I didn't want to ask in front of the guys; it's tough being with a new squad. And, if the tables were turned, I wouldn't want your squad to do the same thing to me, but I have to know. Is there anything you're hiding about your connection to the case?"

"No, like I said before, I collared Lowell Harris for rape." she repeated.

"So, this has nothing to do with your undercover assignment at Sealview?" Haggerty pressed. Olivia looked up at her.

"How did you know about that?" Olivia asked.

"I pulled your jackets before you two got here." Olivia stared at her in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that. You would have done the same thing if Chris and I were visiting the Big Apple." And she was right. Olivia liked to know what she was dealing with.

"So, tell me about Sealview. I find it hard to believe that the Harris family has this much rage towards an arresting officer. You were undercover as an inmate, while a guard was suspected of raping inmates. Were you used as bait?" She was good. Olivia was good at reading people, but she couldn't tell whether Marissa actually knew anything or if she was going on a fishing experiment.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. While I was there, there was a TB outbreak. My partner and I were separated. I arrested Lowell Harris for rape, but not before he sexually assaulted me." she said. Marissa drew in a breath.

"That changes things. Revenge fits perfectly now." she said.

"How so?" asked Olivia.

"What's the penalty for rape in New York?" Marissa asked.

"15-25, depending on the crime, why?" Olivia responded.

"And how long did Lowell Harris go away for?" Marissa asked.

"20 years." Olivia replied.

"20 years, 20 women. One woman for each year he was sent away for. I'd bet my badge on it." Marissa said. Olivia contemplated her statement as Elliot and Chris returned with Dunkin Donuts coffee.

"I think we're finished for tonight. Olivia, Elliot, I'll leave my card with you. My cell is on it. Please don't hesitate to call, even if you go for a walk and can't find your way back." They looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Hey, it happens far more often that you think! That's what happens when you design a city to keep the British out. We'll be back for you at 7:00 am tomorrow morning. Sleep well, and stay safe." Marissa and Chris left, after bidding their guests goodnight.

"Well?" Elliot asked.

"She grilled me. About Sealview."

"How did she know about that?" he asked.

"They pulled our jackets. Is it just me, or do they remind you of us?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe a little." Elliot replied.

_**Please review! I'm just getting warmed up. Now that they're in Boston, anything can happen!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Dick Wolf owns everything

Rating: M

**Summary: I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened in the basement, but she's having trouble with romantic relationships.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit, consensual sex between adults. If this offends you, or if you are underage, please do not read.**

Lily Harris couldn't believe her luck. She had pulled the passenger manifest for her New York to Boston flight, and found two names that caught her eye, Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. She had originally planned to grab a quick flight back from Boston and abduct her in her own city. Then her captain had moved her someplace Lily couldn't find. She had spent the last several days trying to track down where the NYPD was hiding her, and now she turned up on a flight manifest. It would be too dangerous to abduct her in the airport, so she would wait. She could be patient.

XxXxX

Olivia gazed out the window at the unfamiliar city. Elliot walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, after depositing the room service tray in the hallway for the housekeeping staff to pick up.

"What's on your mind, Love?" he asked softly.

"The buildings all look so strange, but it's a beautiful city." she replied. She turned in his arms to kiss him. Her lips traced their way along his jaw to nuzzle his ear.

"Liv…" he groaned.

"Shut up, El. Just shut up and kiss me." Which he did. Gladly and deeply. He pulled her close to him, and she could feel him harden as her stomach came flush to his waist. His tongue slipped out to tease her lips, and as she opened her mouth to allow him in, she felt a flood of wetness between her legs. He started to tug at her clothes in a frenzied, almost animalistic movement. There was no hesitation about it, no second thoughts. She peeled his clothes from him, just as quickly. She pushed him backwards onto the bed and straddled him. He could feel her wetness on his stomach, which caused his erection to become painfully hard.

"Oh, God, Liv…" he moaned. Her brown eyes met his blue ones. He saw a flash of coldness.

"I said, shut up, El." she said, her voice cold and steely. She moved for his arms. Taking his wrists in her hands, she pinned them above his head in a swift, strong fashion. Elliot felt a wave of emotion, concern mixed with lust. She positioned herself over him and slowly lowered herself onto his hardness. He had waited for so long for this, but he had always imagined a slower, gentler process, not this quick frenzied action that was taking place. She slammed onto him over and over, her eyes never leaving his. He wanted to wait for her. He tried to think unsexy thoughts as she continued to fuck him senseless. But the sight of Olivia Benson, naked, rising and falling over his was too much. With a loud growl, he came inside her, over and over again, until there was nothing left. She slowed her movements, climbed off and lay beside him. He reached over and kissed her again.

"Your turn." he said.

"No, El. Please. Don't." she said. The victim was back. She didn't want to be touched.

"Do you realize what you just did, honey?" he asked.

"Elliot, please, just shut up about it." With that, she pulled herself out of bed and made her way over to the bathroom. Elliot heard the shower turn on. He threw his head back onto the pillow. _I screwed up,_ he thought. _She's never going to trust me again._ He felt like the world's biggest prick. He got up with the intention of joining her in the shower. He put his hand on the doorknob, then changed his mind. He slipped on a pair of boxers and sweatpants and settled into the bed they had just had sex on. If they were going to sleep in separate beds tonight, he was at least going to be chivalrous enough to give her the dry one.

She emerged from the bathroom about 20 minutes later. Her skin was red and raw again. Elliot's heart broke as he realized she was trying to scrub him off of her body. She climbed into the unoccupied queen sized bed and rolled on her side. Taking her cue, he reached over and shut off the light.

"Elliot?" she said softly after a few minutes.

"Yeah, Liv." he replied, trying not to let her hear the hurt and sadness in his voice.

"Come join me?" He flew over to the other bed, wrapping her tightly into his arms.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You didn't have to do that for me. I didn't…" The words came out of his mouth before the registered in his brain.

"Elliot, stop. I didn't do anything I didn't want to do. Like I said, it's going to take time. Just hold me, and let me sleep." He planted a kiss on the top of her head and waited for her to fall asleep before he allowed himself to do the same.

XxXxX

"Rise and shine, folks. It's another beautiful rainy day in Boston!" came the voice that followed the knock on their door the next morning. Elliot was already awake and dressed while Olivia was still in the bathroom, where she had been doing God knows what for the past hour. Elliot opened the door to reveal the figures of Marissa and Chris.

"Come on in. Liv will be out in just a few minutes." he said. They walked in, carrying a tray of coffee.

"You'll need this." Marissa said. "The stuff at the House is God-awful."

"Sounds familiar." Elliot said, accepting the cup from her. He walked back over to the bathroom door.

"Liv! Come on, we gotta go!" Elliot said. Olivia emerged from the bathroom sporting black pants and a deep blue top. She tossed on a matching blazer, clipped her gun and shield to her belt, and took the cup of coffee Elliot handed her.

"Let's roll." Marissa said, leading the way out.

"You two are awfully chipper for this early in the morning. I'm not sure I can take it." Olivia said as they settled into the car.

"Oh, we've been out and about since 3:00." Marissa replied.

"This place is just one big college town, and it was a typical Friday night. We've already been to three different hospitals reporting alleged rapes." Chris explained.

"How on earth do you handle that with only 4 detectives?" Elliot asked.

"Well, most of them don't pan out. About half of them will recant later today, with a case of drunken buyer's remorse. Of the half that's left, only a couple will choose to actually prosecute their rapists. Of course, we talk to all of them and try to convince them to let justice work for them, but in the end, it's up to them. Scared 18-22 year olds just want to make it go away." Marissa said.

"But it's your job to seek justice for the victim." Olivia said, slightly disgusted with the cavalier attitude Marissa was taking with victims.

"I'll tell you what," she began. "After we tackle what we can on the numbers case, why don't you and I talk to some of these girls. If you can get some of these girls to come forward, you will have my undying gratitude." Olivia softened again. Perhaps she had judged this young detective too quickly.

"Julie! It's great to see you again!" Marissa said, rushing forth into the squad room and embracing a blonde woman in front of them.

"Jules, these are two detectives visiting us from New York about the numbers case. Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, I'd like to you to meet Det. Julie McIntyre. She's a homicide detective, my first partner, and my best friend."

"Nice to meet you." Olivia said, taking the girl's hand.

"Julie and I talk regularly, so when bodies turned up strangled and not raped, we were pretty quick to link homicide to SVU. She knows as much about this case as just about everyone in this room." Marissa explained. She picked up her tennis ball, perching on top of her desk again.

"This guy's out for revenge." she said getting down to business.

"Think, know, or prove?" Julie asked.

"Know, can't prove…yet." Marissa replied.

"Ok, how do you know?" Julie asked. Marissa eyed Olivia.

"I'm not at liberty to say." was her reply.

"Mariss, you've gotta give me more than that." Julie said.

"Ok, fine, I'll fill in that part." Olivia said, taking in a deep breath. "Lowell Harris, the oldest of the Harris siblings, was a corrections officer at Sealview. I went undercover in the prison to investigate alleged rapes committed by a guard, which turned out to be him."

"That's an awful lot of rage to be directed at revenge." Julie said. "I'm not buying it."

"While I was undercover, something went wrong, and he sexually assaulted me just before I collared him." Olivia said.

"Olivia and I believe that the Harris siblings are killing one woman for every year Lowell Harris was sentenced to. 20, altogether, with Olivia being the final target." Marissa explained.

"Now that makes sense. Olivia, I'm sorry that happened to you, and I know it sucks to have to air this for another investigation." Olivia was touched by Julie's concern.

"We have to assume they're coming for Olivia next. We know these guys have been tracking people through their DMV records, so as far as they're concerned, Olivia's still in New York. I assume you two were smuggled out with a minimum amount of noise?" she said, looking at Olivia and Elliot.

"Right. The only people who have any knowledge of our whereabouts is our own squad, and yours, of course." Elliot answered.

"Ok, then. Julie and Chris, why don't you take Elliot down to the lab and compare notes. Olivia, would you care to ride with me?" Marissa asked. Olivia smiled and nodded.

XxXxX

"Hi, Alyssa, remember me?" Marissa said, entering the hospital room of a young girl who had obviously been used as a punching bag the night before.

"Not really…" the girl replied.

"I'm Detective Haggerty from Special Victims Unit. This is Detective Benson. We'd like to talk to you about what happened last night, if that's ok." She nodded, and Marissa took a seat in the chair next to the bed. Olivia took a seat in a second chair on the other side of the bed.

"Alyssa, can you tell me what happened last night?" Marissa said.

"I don't know…it's all a blur." she said.

"That's ok, just tell me what you can remember." Marissa said.

"I went to this party in Mission Hill with some of my friends. I had a lot to drink, and I don't know. I was with my boyfriend." she began.

"Ok, can you tell me his name?" Marissa asked.

"Mark. Mark Wallis." she answered. "We were dancing and drinking, and I know I'm not supposed to, but everyone does it…" she started to cry.

"It's ok, honey, it's ok. I'm not here to nail you for underage drinking. I just want to know how you wound up in the emergency room." Marissa said, soothingly.

"He got mad because I was talking to another guy. He pulled me into another room, said that I was his girlfriend, and he started hitting me. When I fell, he told me I had to prove it to him. So, we had sex." she said, crying even harder. Olivia handed her a tissue from the box next to the bed.

"Alyssa, this is really important. Did you tell him to stop?" Marissa said, with strength and compassion in her voice.

"Yes, yes! The entire time he was hitting me, and the whole time we were having sex, I kept trying to push him off of me. Oh, God…is that rape?" Marissa looked at Olivia.

"Yes, hon, it is, and we can help you." Marissa said. Alyssa threw her head back onto the pillow.

"No." she said quietly. "I won't press charges. And, if you ask me again, I'll say I wanted to have sex with him." Marissa gave Olivia another look, as if to say, _see what I mean?_

"Alyssa, what happens next weekend? Or the weekend after that?" Olivia said. "If he did it once, he'll do it again. Let us help you."

"No. The minute I start to talk, my parents are going to find out. They'll make me move back home, and I can't deal with that."

"Alyssa, you're 19 years old. You can make your own decisions. You don't have to go anywhere."

"Yeah? Are you going to co-sign my student loans, Detective? Because without that, I can't finish school. Just go away."

"Ok, we'll leave, but I'm going to give you my card. If you change your mind, or if you need anything, please call me. Even if you just want to talk." She left the card on the table next to Alyssa's bed. "Try to get some rest." With that, she and Olivia left the room.

"You can't seriously stop there. That girl said she was raped." Olivia said.

"I'm not. I'm goin to have her boyfriend picked up, and we'll see if her recant threat is real or not."

_**Please keep reviewing! I'm writing Chapter 11 now, so be on the lookout. It'll be up later tonight. **___


	11. Chapter 11

Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Dick Wolf owns everything

Rating: M

**Summary: I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened in the basement, but she's having trouble with romantic relationships.**

"Good cop, bad cop?" Marissa asked, as the walked towards the box which held Mark Wallis.

"Works for me." Olivia replied.

"Which one do you want?" Marissa asked.

"Bad cop." Olivia said, just before she opened the door. Mark Wallis looked like your average frat guy. He was tall, dark, and sported and expression of smugness.

"So, Mark. Let's talk about last night." Olivia said, as she picked up a chair and slammed it down next to him. She sat down and placed an arm on the table. Marissa stayed towards the back, leaning against the wall.

"What about it? I went to a party, had a few brews, and went home. It was a normal Friday night." he said.

"Normal? So, you assault and rape your girlfriend every Friday night?" she asked.

"Rape? What? No!" he said.

"Yeah, rape. You know, when the girl says no, that means she didn't want it, and I'm guessing Alyssa said no." she continued.

"Ok, we had sex last night, but she wanted it." he said. Olivia stood up and walked around the table, turning her jaw down at him.

"She wanted it, did she? I suppose she also wanted you to beat the hell out of her, is that what your telling me?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm telling you. Wait, no. I didn't beat her up, and I didn't rape her. I love her." Olivia pursed her lips together.

"Easy there, Mark. You're just pissing her off. Trust me, you don't want to do that." Marissa said, still leaning against the wall.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm thinking your detective here is jealous. She doesn't look like she's gotten any for a while." he replied. Olivia ignored the comment. Olivia took the folder from Marissa's hand, containing everything they had on Alyssa's rape.

She started slamming X-rays down on the table. "4 cracked ribs." She slammed another one. "Dislocated shoulder." And another. "Hairline fractures to the radius and ulna, not to mention the multiple contusions and lacertations. Oh, and the vaginal bruising and trauma. You did quite a number on her, Mark. All of the evidence proves rape, and I'm betting the DNA we recover from her rape kit with be an exact match to yours."

"Come on, Mark, just admit it. Things will be a lot easier for you if you do." Marissa said. She walked forward and took a seat in the chair previously vacated by Olivia. "Tell me what happened so I can help you."

"We were both drinking. I honestly don't remember much. I know we were arguing, and I know we had sex, but I didn't do that to her. I swear, I didn't!" Mark said, panicked.

There was a knock at the door. Ike stuck his head in. "Detectives, a word?" Olivia and Marissa followed him out to the viewing room. "Alyssa Matthews just recanted. We have to cut him loose." Marissa sighed.

"Fine. We'll send him out." she said.

"Wait, that girl was obviously raped. You can't just let him go!" Olivia was furious. Marissa turned to face her, disappointment, fury, and compassion all displayed on her face.

"You and I both know that, but without a complaining witness, we have no choice but to cut him loose." she said.

"There has to be something else we can do!" Olivia said.

"I'm sorry, Olivia." Marissa replied softly.

XxXxX

"So, how's it go today?" Elliot asked when they met back up at the hotel.

"Awful. We interviewed a 19 year old girl who was raped and beaten last night. We had her rapist in the box, and he was ready to spill; I could feel it." she said.

"Sounds like it wasn't too bad." Elliot replied.

"It was going great, until she recanted. This girl was so afraid of her parents, she refused to let us do anything. According to Marissa, it happens all the time up here." Olivia said.

"I'm sorry, hon, but you've gotta shake it off. You know that." Elliot said.

"I know, I know." And she did know. But she couldn't get the face of Alyssa Matthews out of her mind.

"Why don't we go grab something to eat. Chris told me there's a great Italian place nearby called Vinny T's." Elliot suggested.

"Maybe later. I think I just want to go for a walk to clear my head." Olivia said, picking up her jacket and purse.

"Ok, I'll see you later." he said. She nodded and headed for the door. Elliot felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. "Hey, Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She smiled back at him and left the room.

Olivia walked through the breezeway over to the Prudential Center. She paused at all of the high end stores, prowled through Barnes and Nobel, then exited the building to the street. She made her way down Huntington Avenue, noticing the abundance of college students out and about. When she reached the Museum of Fine Arts, she crossed the street and headed back, not wanting to stray too far from the hotel. In New York, navigating was easy, thanks to the carefully numbered streets and avenues, but here, the streets changed names every few feet it seemed.

She walked back into the Prudential Center, intended to pick up a quick dinner at the food court. It was late now, so many of the shoppers had retreated from the mall. She paused to use the ladies room. Her hand was on the door when she felt an arm grab her from behind. She stomped on the stranger's foot, drew her gun and whirled around to face her attacker. A second arm grabbed her from behind and she felt a prick in her right arm. Her limbs went heavy, and she felt her head loll to the side as she fell backward into a set of arms, just as her world went black.

XxXxX

Elliot sat in the hotel room watching the Celtics game polishing off a turkey sandwich a the best bowl of clam chowder he had ever eaten in his life. In true Boston fashion, they were losing right up until the last quarter. All of a sudden, the team came to life, and the tightened the score. He glance over at the alarm clock. Liv had been gone for 3 and a half hours. He had considered calling her several times, but each time he decided that she needed her space, and that she would be back when she felt good and ready to come back. Elliot couldn't resist any longer, so he picked up the phone and dialed Olivia's number.

XxXxX

"Wake up, Olivia." a sing song voice came from in front of her. Olivia tried to open her eyes, but they felt so heavy. "Oh, come on, Detective, we didn't drug you that much. Now, wake up!"

Olivia blinked her eyes open, and lifted her head as much as she could. She squinted as her eyes focused and adjusted to the light. She was sitting in a chair with her arms and legs secured with duct tape.

"Wha…?" she tried to speak. She saw a young woman, barely in her 20s pacing in front of her. She looked familiar, but Olivia couldn't place her.

"Now, now, there will be plenty of time for all of your questions later." Olivia shook the last of the drug off her.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The Grand Finale!" the girl said, raisimg her hands dramatically. "And, if you're thinking about screaming," she said as she leaned in to taunt Olivia, "go right ahead. It's Saturday night. Everyone will assume you're screaming in ecstasy." Olivia's phone rang inside her purse. The girl ran over and grabbed it.

"Oh, look! We have a guest. Too bad he's a little early. The game doesn't start for a little while." She answered the phone.

"What game?" Olivia asked, ignored by the girl.

"Why, Elliot, so nice of you to call. Olivia's a little…tied up at the moment, but don't worry. We'll call you when the games are about to begin." With that, she snapped the phone closed and tossed it aside.

XxXxX

Elliot felt a cold chill run down his spine as he stared a his phone in disbelief. He snatched Marissa's card from the bedside table and frantically dialed her number.

"Haggerty."

"Marissa, it's Elliot Stabler. We have a big problem. How soon can you get here?"

"I'm 10 minutes from the House. I'll have a marked car meet you downstairs, and Chris and I will meet you there."

10 minutes later, Elliot thanked the unis who dropped him off and practically ran into the precinct. Marissa met him at the door.

"Elliot, slow down. Tell me what happened." She was joined by Chris and Captain Florres.

"Olivia's missing. She said she wanted to go for a walk to clear her head after handling the rape case the two of you worked on. I didn't think anything of it. But after a few hours, I decided to give her a call, thinking she had gotten lost or something. Dammit, I should have gone with her!" Marissa nodded. 

"Ok, Elliot, what happened when you called?"

"A woman answered the phone. She said Olivia was 'tied up at the moment,' and the she'd call back 'when the games began.'"

"Ok, we need to get a trace on your phone. I'll take care of it." Chris said, heading out to get TARU's assistance.

"Are you telling me we lost a New York detective? How did this happen?" Captain Florres said angrily, turning directly towards Marissa. She turned to face him.

"Because we screwed up, and now we're going to fix it." she said.

"You'd better. I want her back, safe. I'll call Manhattan and let them know what happened. Find her, Haggerty." he said, heading for his office.

XxXxX

"You're Lily Harris." Olivia said. The girl bowed.

"In the flesh. Well done, Detective." She walked over to a computer and flipped the monitor around. "Smile, Detective. You're on candid camera." She paused. "That little camera over there is streaming a live video to my little website. The game is simple. If Elliot finds you before I get bored, you live. Otherwise, you die. And, uh, I've been looking forward to getting to Number 20. So, let's begin!"

_**Here we go! Please review…I love reading your comments. **___


	12. Chapter 12

Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Dick Wolf owns everything

Rating: M

**Summary: I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened in the basement, but she's having trouble with romantic relationships.**

The phone on Haggerty's desk rang.

"Special Victims. Detective Haggerty." She paused. "It's for you." she said, puzzled, handing the phone to Elliot.

"Stabler."

"Riddle me this, Elliot. Where would you find steady blue, clear view; flashing blue, clouds due; steady red, rain ahead; flashing red, snow instead? Find it, and you may find Olivia. Oh, and tell Haggerty to check her phone. Tick tock, Detective!" The line went dead.

"Elliot? What happened?"

"A riddle. Uh, something about flashing blue, rain due…I don't know, she said it so fast."

"Steady blue, clear view; flashing blue, clouds due, steady red, rain ahead; flashing red, snow instead?" Haggerty said, rising from her perch on her desk.

"Yeah…that's it. She also said to check your phone." Elliot said.

"That's the rhyme for the Old Hancock Tower. Let's go." The three of them tore out of the building and sped towards the Old Hancock Tower. En route, Haggerty checked her phone.

"Oh, my God." she whispered. "Elliot…" He took the phone from her. He saw Olivia sitting in what looked like an old factory, but nothing that would distinguish the location. She was tied with duct tape, and she looked absolutely terrified, but otherwise unharmed.

"Hey, Marissa? There's a text message coming through." he said, handing the phone back to her. She read it out loud.

"Wanna catch all the fun? Check out .com."

They raced around the Old Hancock Tower. Taped to a wall was an envelope. Marissa took it an opened it.

"Time begins now. Find the lights of Paul Revere, or in 24 hours Olivia dies here." she read.

"The Old North Church. One if by land, two if by sea…" Chris said.

"And I on the opposite shore will be. Let's go!" Haggerty finished. All three of them ran back to the car and sped to the Old North Church.

"SVU portable to Central, we need a search team at the Old North Church." Marissa radioed in.

"Acknowledged, SVU Portable. ETA 5 minutes." came a crackled voice.

"Copy."

20 officers and the 3 detectives tore the Old North Church apart looking for some sort of clue to Olivia's whereabouts.

"It's not here." Chris said.

"Where else could it be?" Marissa answered.

"I don't know." Chris said grimly.

XxXxX

"Well, well, well, Olivia. You're friends just found my first clue. That means we start the clock. She flicked the switch on an old analog clock sitting across from Olivia.

"We countdown from 24 hours. But for the next day, we get to have a little fun. Are you ready? I thought we might take in a little movie." She turned on a projector behind Olivia. She saw a home video of the first victim, Orla Brennan, chasing after a toddler. "You remember Orla, don't you? She was quite a success. She had a Ph.D. in chemistry. Head of her department, happily married, and mother to that adorable little girl on the screen."

"Why are you showing me this?" Olivia asked as she stared at the screen in disbelief.

"I found her for Adam. Just keep watching." There was a break in the video. It switched over to Orla being attacked. Olivia watched as Adam mutilated, raped and killed the poor girl.

"Her death is on you, Olivia. You caused that little girl to lose her mommy."

"I didn't kill her." she said calmly.

"Oh, but you did. You sent my brother away. Payback's a bitch sweetie. Now admit it, you caused her death."

"No." Olivia said. Lily reached out and hit Olivia's arm with a taser. Olivia screamed it pain.

XxXxX

Back at Boston SVU, Ike, Ronald, and Captain Florres were glued to the computer, watching the website that had been sent to Marissa.

"Captain, we have a clock moving on the screen. It's been holding steady at 24 hours, and it just started to tick backwards."

"Haggerty and Maloney must have done something to trigger that switch. Based on what they relayed to us, Olivia has 24 hours to live. They think the next clue is leading to the Old North Church, but we have reports saying they found nothing there."

"What was the clue, Captain?" Ronald asked. He checked the memo he had in his hand.

"'Find the lights of Paul Revere, or in 24 hours Olivia dies here.'"

"The obvious answer is the Old North Church, but there's a painting of Paul Revere's midnight ride at the Gardner Museum." He said. Ike and Capt. Florres looked at him like he was crazy. "Hey, I grew up here, and this town turned me into a history buff. I'm telling you, send them to the Gardner Museum." Capt. Florres picked up the radio and relayed the message.

XxXxX

Marissa, Chris, and Elliot tore through the museum at high speed. The found the painting of Paul Revere's ride after 20 minutes of searching.

"Another damn note." Chris said. "'Gaze into the Olivia's future at the place where the doors are always open.' What the hell?" Marissa furrowed her brow.

"'Gaze into the future…'" she said. "Like a psychic?"

"You think she'd send us to Salem?" Chris suggested.

"That makes sense to me. The Salem Witch Trials? I bet there are plenty of places that do psychic readings up there." Elliot said.

"No. Hang on…'where the doors are always open…'" Marissa said. "Open Doors."

"Huh?" Both men said.

"It's a metaphysical store in Braintree. They sell incense, candles, books on the occult, and that's their logo. 'Where the doors are always open.'"

"How do you know this stuff?" Elliot asked.

"I know a lot of Wiccans." He looked at her like she was crazy. "They're not so bad. Mother loving, earthy, crunchy, granola types. And they know where to find the best yoga classes in town." They jumped back in the car and sped down 93 to Braintree.

"Hey, Elena! It's good to see you." Marissa said the woman behind the counter.

"Marissa! What brings you out here today? If you're here for a reading, Diane won't be in until tomorrow." The two guys both looked at Marissa.

"Umm, no. I'm actually here on official business. Did anyone leave any kind of message for me here?" Marissa said.

"Yeah, actually. This was left at the counter two days ago, with instructions to give it to the police when they stopped by." Elena said, handing her an envelope.

"Elena, what did this person look like?" she asked.

"Honestly, I couldn't tell you. I was off two days ago, but I can call the manager. He was the one who took the message." Elena replied.

"Never mind. And, thanks." Marissa left the store, followed by the two guys.

"Mariss, please tell me you don't go for that psychic crap." Chris said.

"Shut up, Chris. I detox in my way and you detox in yours." she snapped.

"You think you know somebody…" Chris said.

"If you two are done, I'd like to know what that message says. And why you didn't want to talk to the manager. We could have gotten a description." Elliot said.

"Nick's a flake. You can't trust a word he says." she said, opening the envelope. "'Stop for a quick ride, but don't take too long to decide. If your detective work is shoddy, here's where you'll find the body.'"

XxXxX

"Lily, did you start without me?" a male voice came from behind Olivia.

"Elliot called a little earlier than we expected, so Olivia and I were just watching a few home movies." she replied.

"Ah, yes. Orla. She was a fighter. I was a little quick with her; I never made that mistake again. Hello, Olivia."

"Adam Harris." she said softly.

"Each one of those women was such a thrill, but I think I'm going to enjoy you the most." He reached out to stroke her face. She jerked her head away. "Don't touch me." she hissed.

"Don't worry. I'm not ready to fuck you yet. We still have more movies to watch. Lily? I believe Opal is up next?"

"Absolutely. She was kind of pathetic. Single, married to her job…oh, wait a minute. That sounds like you, Olivia." Olivia watched the video of a classroom. Opal was at the front.

"She was a math professor. Her students all loved her. Pity you had to cause her death."

"I didn't kill her." Olivia repeated.

"You did!" Lily screamed, and hit her with the taser in the stomach this time. Olivia's scream rang throughout the building.

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated! I hope you are all enjoying the Boston counterparts. **____** Hopefully, they're just as good as our favorite NYPD squad!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Dick Wolf owns everything

Rating: M

**Summary: I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened in the basement, but she's having trouble with romantic relationships.**

"Duck tours." Marissa said.

"What tours?" Elliot asked quizzically.

"Duck tours…they're a big touristy thing around here. They're amphibious tour busses that do a land tour around the city and end with a trip down the Charles River." Marissa explained. "Where else would you dump a body?"

"Question is, Museum of Science or the Prue?" Chris said. "The start tours from both locations." Marissa thought for a minute.

"Museum of Science. It's closer to the river. If I was going to dump a body, that's where I'd do it." She threw on the lights and sirens and sped towards Cambridge.

XxXxX

Olivia had just sat through the murders of Opal Blackwood and Oksana Bozek, each one more gruesome than the next.

"You know, Lil, I'm getting a little bored with all of this. And I'm betting our viewers are too." He clicked the projector off, and walked over to Olivia.

"I can see why my brother took a shine to you. He always did have great taste." He reached out and grabbed her breast through her clothes. She flinched and pulled herself away as much as she could. He reached up and gave her another light shock with the taser.

"Now, now, honey. You're going to have to play nice. Otherwise, you could end up dead before time is up." He reached out and grabbed her again, giving her a slightly stronger shock as she pulled away.

XxXxX

Marissa, Chris, and Elliot met with a second search team at the Museum of Science. After another length search, they found an envelope near the ticket booth for the Duck Tours.

"Marissa, this one has your name one it." he said, handing it over to her. She opened it.

"'There's no place like home, Detective. Or perhaps, your second home.'" she read. Marissa stormed outside, extracted a cigarette from the box in her pocket, lit it, and drew a long drag. Chris and Elliot were quick on her heels.

"Mariss, come on, where do we go next?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." she said.

"The note said we need to look at your second home. You don't have a vacation home or anything like that, do you?" Elliot asked.

"I wish, but the only thing I can afford on a detective's salary is my cozy little apartment." she answered.

"Ok, where else do you spend all of your time? Boyfriend's house, maybe?" he pressed.

"I'm married to my job, Detective. The only places I go are home and the precinct, and neither one of those makes any sense." she answered.

"Ok, what about a childhood home, then?" Elliot suggested. Marissa looked at Chris, her eyes pleading with him.

"Marissa's father killed her mother when she was 4 years old in cold blood. He's doing life without parole. She spent the rest of her childhood in and out of foster homes and group homes." he answered.

"This is a dead end." she said, all emotion drained from her voice. "We should go back to the House and see if the forensics can lead us anywhere." She started to walk back towards the car, but Elliot grabbed her arm and spun her towards him.

"There is no forensic evidence, and you know it. Now, my partner is out there, being tortured with less than 13 hours to live, but you have to get out of your own head enough to tell us where to go next." he said, practically yelling at her.

"Get your hands off me." she spat back, jerking her arm away from him. Chris rushed over and pulled his partner aside, out of Elliot's earshot. He started to follow them, but he realized that if the roles were reversed, if Marissa was missing in New York and the killer led Olivia down a painful, personal trail, she would spill to him, away from Chris.

"Marissa, let's just think about this. Other than the House, where do we spend the rest of our time?" he asked her.

"Tossing apartments, interviewing witnesses…all over the city." she answered.

"Witnesses…a hospital, maybe?" he said.

"Possibly, but which one? There are 5 within minutes of our precinct alone, and we've been to all of them." she said.

"Is there any one that has a personal connection to you?" he replied.

"Oh my God…Brigham and Women's." she said. Chris motioned for Elliot to join them.

"Brigham and Women's Hospital. I'm sure of it." she said.

"How can you be so sure?" Elliot asked.

"When I was 18, the system cut me loose. I had saved up some money, got a scholarship, and went to college to study management. During my freshman year, I started dating this guy. He treated me like a princess, at first. No one had ever doted on me like that before. But then he started hitting me. He'd slap me, then apologize, shower me with attention and gifts and promise never to do it again." she said.

"But then he did." Elliot filled in.

"Yeah. He escalated over the next 3 years. During my junior year, I spent more nights in that hospital than in my dorm room. There was an SVU detective who interviewed me every time I was brought into that hospital. She waited for me to be ready to admit the abuse was happening, but I just kept going back. On one particularly bad night, I woke up, and there she was, holding my hand. She pressed me harder than she ever had before, telling me that if I didn't stop him, the next time she visited would most likely be in the morgue. She held my hand through the whole court process, visited me in the hospital, even took me to my first counseling appointment. After that, I changed my major to criminal justice, and became a sex crimes cop. And I never regretted that decision." She dropped the cigarette on the pavement and stomped on it. "Let's go." she said, pulling out her keys and heading towards the car.

XxXxX

13 hours after Olivia's abduction, Adam Harris cut the duct tape from Olivia's limbs. She wanted to fight back. She commanded her arms to swing, her legs to kick, to lash out in any way she could, but being forced into one position for so long left her limbs heavy and painful. She could barely move at all, let alone fight.

"Stand up." he told her. She refused. "I said, stand up!" He pulled her roughly from the chair. Her legs crumpled underneath her, and she fell hard against the cement floor. "You're pathetic." he seethed. Her drew his foot back and gave her a sharp kick, directly to her stomach. "Now, are you ready to do what you're told?" She stayed silent. "Fine. Have it your way." He grabbed her by the arms and dragged her over to a set of chains hanging from the ceiling. Forcing her arms over her head, he secured her so her feet were barely scraping the floor. As her weight shifted to her wrists, she felt a pop in her left shoulder, following by a rip of pain shooting up her arm and down her left side. She couldn't help but yelp in pain.

XxXxX

"Captain, he's escalating." Ike said, turning away from the monitor for a second. Captain Florres walked over to see what was on the screen. Adam Harris was physically torturing Olivia now, instead of simply playing mind games with her.

"Any word from Haggerty, Maloney, and Stabler?" he asked.

"They're headed towards Brigham and Women's, trying to find the next clue. Captain, I don't know. What if this trail of clues is so long there's no way they'll make it in time?" Ike asked.

"We have nothing else to go on, but I don't want to ship her back to New York in a body bag. Have you found anything on the video that could tell us where she is?"

"No, it could be a basement or a factory, but there are hundreds in the city. No way we could search every one of them." Ike answered.

"Ok, keep watching. See if you can pick up anything. Pay careful attention to Olivia. If she knows where she is, she'll try to tell us." Captain Florres said.

"Captain, I've lived here my entire life, and I still get lost. Olivia's from Manhattan; how is she going to know where she is?" Ronald said from his desk.

"It's the best hope we have for now." the Captain said grimly.

_**Please review! I'll try to get the next chapter up later today. **___


	14. Chapter 14

Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Dick Wolf owns everything

Rating: M

**Summary: I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened in the basement, but she's having trouble with romantic relationships.**

"Look at me." Adam Harris demanded. Olivia raised her head to face her tormentor.

"That's it…just keep doing what I tell you, and your death will be easier." He had a smug grin on his face. "Now, say it. You caused the deaths of 19 women." Olivia narrowed her eyes and spat in his face. He stepped back wiping, his face.

"Big mistake." He walked over to a corner of the room and picked up a baseball bat. Olivia screamed as the blows fell on her back.

"Adam." Lily said calmly. "We need her conscious." He took one final swing at her before dropping the bat. Her head hung as she tried to fight the urge to pass out.

XxXxX

Ike watched the entire beating from the squad room, wanting desperately to find some clue, anything that would lead them to her. According to the clock on the screen, they had less than 10 hours to find her. He sincerely hoped she would still be alive. For the first time in his career, seeing the victim caused his stomach to roll uncomfortable. He tore through the building to the men's room, and promptly threw up.

XxXxX

It took two hours with 30 officers to search the hospital before they finally found the note, taped to the underside of a gurney. Chris opened the note.

"'Wanna go for a ride? North or South. You decide. Pick the right one, you move on. Pick the wrong one, and you explode.'" he read. "A bomb. That bastard built a bomb."

"North or South Station." Marissa said grimly. Turning to Elliot she explained. "They're two of the busiest T stations on the entire line. Which one do we choose?"

"Shut them both down. We need to get them evacuated. I'll call it in. You and Elliot head for South Station, I'll head for North." he said, moving towards the car.

"Wait a sec, Chris. Let me see the note. They can't just expect us to randomly pick one." He handed her the note.

"Red ink." she said. "The Red Line, South Station. Call the bomb squad, send them to North Station." They jumped back in the car.

XxXxX

Olivia felt a cool breeze on her back as she heard the sound of cloth ripping.

"No, stop, please! Just stop!" she yelled, sobbing, as her shredded shirt fell from her body. She swung her legs uselessly, the abruptly stop when pain shot through her injured shoulder. Adam Harris reached out and slapped her hard across the face.

"Listen, you bitch, you're only making things worse on yourself."

XxXxX

With the entire T system ground to a screeching halt, the normal rush hour crowd was heavier than usual at South Station.

"Police! Let us through!" Elliot said, holding up his badge. Marissa chuckled.

"That doesn't work so well here. Follow me, and stay close." She started physically moving people out of the way. "Police, coming through!" They headed down to the crowded platform. "I've got something!" She said, spotting a note taped to the stairwell.

"'Take a walk to the Sugar Bowl. You'll find your treasure at the end of the rainbow.'" she read. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The Sugar Bowl. It's near Castle Island in Southie." Chris said. "I grew up a couple of blocks from there."

"With rush hour traffic, that could take a while to get to. Let's get moving." The three of them made their way back through the crowded station and back to the car. Even with lights and sirens, they crawled down 93.

"Dammit!" Marissa yelled in frustration. "When will people learn to move out of the way for lights and sirens!" After an excruciating 90 minutes, they pulled into the parking lot of Castle Island.

"This way!" Chris yelled. They started to jog down the path that led around a circular inlet of water, known as the Sugar Bowl.

"Stop, stop!" Elliot yelled. "What's that?" He pointed to an oil tower painted like a rainbow. "Could that be our rainbow?"

"You know, I think Big Apple Boy is on to something." Marissa said. The three of them turned around and headed for the tower. After another 45 minutes, thanks to traffic and motorists' unwillingness to budge for police, they finally arrived.

XxXxX

Adam Harris picked up the hunting knife and sliced Olivia's slacks from her body. She hung from the ceiling, clad only in her bra and panties. She kept forcing her mind to stay here, in the present, while it continually tried to slip into unconsciousness, or back into Sealview. Her body ached, and she used that pain to stay alert. Adam Harris picked up a flogger from somewhere and was laying blow after blow across her stomach and chest.

XxXxX

"'Head to Beantown, where your final clue awaits, in Wally's right hand, you'll find Olivia's fate.'" Marissa read.

"Fenway Park." Chris said. Traffic worked against them again. They got to the Green Monster, thinking their next clue would be waiting for them, which it was, sort of.

"'You went for the obvious, you cops are so dumb. Try where artists fly high, of Olivia is done.'" Chris read.

"Wally is the mascot for the Red Sox, why isn't it here? Where else would we go?" Marissa asked. Chris pulled the last clue out of his pocket and held to two together.

"Beantown…Wally…artists fly high…I don't know." he said.

"Wait…I think I know. Jordan's Furniture." Marissa said.

"A furniture store? How does that make sense?" Elliot asked.

"You've never been to Jordan's. If we had more time, I'd take you there for a real visit. The store in Reading has a sculpture of Boston made entirely out of jelly beans, called Beantown. And, if I remember correctly, they also have a trapeze show." she said.

"Works for me." Chris said.

"We better hurry. Olivia has 3 and a half more hours." Marissa said grimly.

XxXxX

Adam Harris roughly lowered Olivia from the ceiling. Her body collapsed onto the floor as he attached a set of prison shackles to her, binding her legs at the ankles and her wrists in front of her at her waist.

"We're almost done." he whispered in her ear. "And there's no sign of your friends. Looks like you're mine."

XxXxX

The arrived at the furniture store, and sure enough, in Wally's right hand was another note.

"'Find the place where there are lots of keys that open no doors, or for Olivia's death, the blame is yours.'" Elliot read. "Ok, where do we go?" he asked, looking at them. Marissa and Chris looked at each other in silence.

"I have no idea." she whispered.

"Come on! There must be someplace. 'Keys that open no doors?' Please guys, we can't give up.'" he said.

"No one's giving up, Elliot. But there's nothing around the city that I know of that fits with 'keys.'" she said.

"Well, we need to head back to the city, so let's try to work this one out on the way back to the House." Chris said.

The spent the next 90 minutes spinning ideas, coming up with a total loss as to what the clue could possibly mean. They walked through the doors of the squad room, and all eyes turned to them.

"How much time do we have?" Marissa asked Ike, her voice hollow and defeated.

"19 minutes." he said somberly. "And it doesn't look good. Olivia passed out about 2 minutes ago." Marissa looked over at the screen.

"Don't let him see that." she said softly, pointing to Elliot. "No one needs to see their partner like that."

"Was she…?" Elliot couldn't bring himself to say 'raped.'

"Not yet. What was that last clue?" Ike asked. Marissa read it again.

"What about the piano factory?" Ronald said, turning his face away from the stack of paperwork on his desk.

"What?" Chris asked.

"The piano factory over on Tremont. Most of it has been converted into student lofts, but there's an old theater behind it that's hardly ever used." Marissa's eyes shot towards the screen. She saw a stage in the background.

"That's 5 minutes from here." Marissa said, tearing her way out the door with Chris and Elliot quick on her heels.

XxXxX

Adam Harris sliced of Olivia's bra and panties.

"Ok, sweet cheeks, it's time for you to be a good girl." She heard him unzip his pants. She twisted her body as much as she could to keep herself from being in a vulnerable position. The more she twisted, the more he hit her. After more blows than she could count, her mind succumbed to the pain, and she was still.

XxXxX

"Here we are. Chris and I will follow the entry team. Elliot, you wait here." Marissa commanded. An entire entry team plu EMS was waiting for them.

"Forget it. That's my partner in there. I'm going in." he replied.

"Ok, but you come in with the second team." Chris said, shooting a look at Marissa.

They stormed the building, guns drawn. Several uniformed cops took down Adam and Lily Harris, while Marissa rushed toward a battered and broken Olivia. "Get EMS in here now!" she yelled, fingering Olivia's neck for a pulse. "Come on, Olivia. Stay with me."

Chris rushed outside, as Elliot was trying to make his way in. He threw himself against Elliot, holding him back.

"No, Elliot. You don't want to go in there." Elliot continued to fight him, but Chris held him firmly. "Elliot, stop! We have this under control."

"That's my partner in there!" he yelled.

"Yeah, and trust me, I wouldn't want to see Marissa like that. Just wait here."

XxXxX

"Come on, Olivia." Marissa said. Her pulse was weak and thready. Her chest fell, and didn't rise. Marissa leaned over and started rescue breathing. "No, Olivia! Don't you dare die!" she said between breaths.

"Out of the way, Detective." a paramedic said. Marissa watched helplessly as they began to work. Olivia was strapped to a gurney and brought outside.

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled. Chris turned to see her come out. Only then did he let go. Elliot rushed to her side. "Olivia, please. Don't leave me. God, please don't leave me." He jumped into the back of the ambulance as they sped off with her.

_**Please review! The next chapter will be up later tonight. **___


	15. Chapter 15

Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Dick Wolf owns everything

Rating: M

**Summary: I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened in the basement, but she's having trouble with romantic relationships.**

"How is she?" Marissa asked Elliot, walking through the ER with Chris at her side.

"Touch and go. She's in surgery." he said. "She has a dislocated shoulder and internal bleeding, small fractures in both of her wrists, a concussion, a few crack ribs…" He lowered himself into a chair. Marissa and Chris sat on either side of him.

"But she's alive. Don't give up hope on that." Chris said. Marissa gently placed a hand on his knee.

"We'll wait here with you." she said.

Several hours later, a doctor came to the waiting room to talk to Elliot.

"Doc, how is she. Is she…" he trailed off, choking back his worst fear.

"She's ok. She's going to be in a lot of pain, but she'll pull through. We managed to stop the internal bleeding, put her shoulder back into place, and patched up the fractures as best as we could. She's still out from the anesthesia, but she should wake up soon. You're welcome to wait with her." he said. Elliot let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

Marissa and Chris headed back to the precinct to deal with the Harris siblings when they heard that Olivia was going to be ok. Elliot perched himself in a chair next to her bed.

"Mmm…Elliot…" Olivia whispered, fluttering her eyes open. Elliot had dozed off, and snapped awake at the sound of her voice.

"I'm right here, hon." he said, taking one of her hands into both of his. "I'm right here." She tried to sit up and hissed in pain.

"Don't try to move. You've had surgery. You got yourself banged up pretty good this time."

"Elliot, I'm so sleepy…" she said.

"Then sleep. I'll stay right here with you."

XxXxX

Marissa was sitting at her desk early the next morning, when a young girl approached her.

"Alyssa," she said, dropping the pen on the file in front of her. "What can I do for you?"

"I…I…" she stuttered.

"Come on, have a seat." Marissa said, motioning to the empty chair next to her desk. "It's ok, I told you you could talk to me anytime, and I meant that."

"I was hoping to see the other detective you were with. Detective Benson? She said something that got me thinking." Alyssa said.

"What did she say?" Marissa asked.

"She asked me what would happen every weekend after what I went through if I did nothing. I'm really scared." she said as she began to cry.

"Alyssa, are you saying that you want to press charges?" Marissa asked softly.

"I don't know. I just…can I talk to her? Please?" she begged.

"Alyssa, Detective Benson isn't from here. She's from New York, and she was injured last night in the line of duty. She's going to be ok, but she can't handle your case. I can, though." Marissa explained.

"She's hurt? Oh my God. If she can risk her life for people like me, then the least I can do is help you get one more rapist off the streets." Alyssa said, more confidently.

"That's great, Alyssa. And don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way. You still have my card, right?" Alyssa nodded. "Good, then I want you to call me if you need anything, day or night."

"I'd like to thank Detective Benson, if that's possible." Alyssa said. Marissa considered her request.

"Come with me." she said.

XxXxX

Olivia was sitting up in her bed, trying to eat the breakfast the hospital sent her.

"Elliot, you've gotta bring me some real food." she said. She had gotten a lot of her strength back overnight, but she was still sore from surgery and the splints on her wrists were driving her nuts. The sling on her left arm was also complicating matters. Elliot chuckled.

"We'll see." he said. There was a knock at the door and Marissa stuck her head in.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better." Olivia said.

"Think you can handle a visitor?" she asked. 

"Yeah…" Olivia said. Marissa stood aside and motioned to someone in the hallway. Alyssa Matthews stepped in.

"I'll give you some privacy." Elliot said, leaving the room.

"Alyssa…hi." Olivia said. "Come over here. Have a seat."

"Detective Benson, I came to thank you." Alyssa said.

"Thank me for what?" Olivia asked, puzzled.

"You said something to me, while I was in the hospital, and it kind of scared me. Do you really think my boyfriend could kill me?" she asked.

"Yes, Alyssa, I do. I know that's hard to hear, but I've seen it before. The beatings and the degradation doesn't stop unless you end it." Olivia told her. Alyssa nodded.

"That's what I figured you'd say. Which is why I told Detective Haggerty I wanted to press charges this morning. I was hoping that you could handle my case, but she told me you were from New York." Alyssa told her.

"That's right, I am. But Detective Haggerty will do a great job with your case; I'm sure of that, and she's a good person to lean on through this. But, if you want to contact me, talk to her. She knows how to reach me." Olivia looked at Marissa, who nodded in response.

"Thank you, Detective." she said, her eyes welling with tears.

"Alyssa, I think we should let Detective Benson get some rest. Will you wait for me in the hall?" She waited for the girl to leave before coming to Olivia herself.

"You saved one. She never would have pressed charges if you hadn't gotten to her. Thank you." Marissa said.

"She saved herself. And, I'm glad I could help." Olivia replied.

"Get some rest. Your squad is dying to see you again." With that, Marissa squeezed Olivia's hand and left her room.

XxXxX

Three weeks had passed since Olivia was rescued, and she was finally strong enough to travel. Marissa and Chris escorted them to the airport.

"Thanks for all of your help, guys. Anytime you're in town, be sure to stop by for a visit." Marissa said.

"Provided we can find your precinct." Elliot said, eliciting laughs from all four of them.

"We can help with that part." Chris said.

"The same goes for you. If your ever in New York, stop by the 16th precinct. We'd be happy to take you on a tour." Olivia said, smiling.

"As long as that tour doesn't involve one of us being kidnapped, we just might have to take you up on that offer." Marissa said. They exchanged their final good byes, and Marissa and Chris watched as they disappeared through the glass doors at Logan airport.

"Hey, Chris? Is it weird, or do they remind you of us?" she said, climbing into the car.

"Maybe a little." Chris answered.

XxXxX

Munch, Fin, and Cragen were all waiting for Elliot and Olivia when they arrived at LaGuardia.

"If you guys are all here, who's keeping an eye on the House?" Elliot asked.

"I called in a few favors. It's covered. Elliot, Olivia, it's good to have you back. And Olivia, don't you ever scare the hell out of us like that again." Cragen said in a mock fatherly tone.

"Because if you do, Daddy will spank you." Munch quipped.

"Shut up, Munch." Olivia said.

"Yeah, man, have a little respect. This poor girl has been through a lot. Which is why, for the next month, I will personally make sure you don't have to drink that sludge he calls coffee." Fin retorted, putting an arm around Olivia.

"That, in and of itself, makes everything worth it. C'mon guys, let's go home."

_**Please review! The final chapter is on its way.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Dick Wolf owns everything

Rating: M

**Summary: I hate writing anything not cannon, but I just couldn't pass this up. A/U, Elliot never reconciled with Kathy. They have an amicable relationship, but his eye is on Olivia. Post Undercover, circa PTSD. Olivia finally comes clean about what happened in the basement, but she's having trouble with romantic relationships.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual situations between consenting adults. You have been duly warned.**

Another six months had passed. Olivia had been through intense counseling to work through her ordeal at Sealview as well as what happened to her in Boston. Elliot had stayed with her every night, holding her when she cried, and laughing with her when she could. She had had a few more flashbacks, but they were becoming fewer and less intense. He was sitting on her couch with an open file, reviewing witness statements from earlier that day.

"Elliot, can you come in here for a second?" Olivia called. Elliot dropped the file on the table next to the sofa and headed for the bedroom.

"Whoa." he whispered at the sight of her. Olivia stood before him in a blue silk nightgown stopping at her mid-thigh. It was supported by thin spaghetti straps ending at the lace top, which was cut just low enough for Elliot to catch a glimpse of her ample cleavage. Her hair was loose over her shoulders, and she looked simply ravishing. She slowly walked towards him.

"I guess that means you approve." she said, in a sultry voice.

"God, Liv, you have no idea…" he said as she snaked her arms up around his neck. She pulled him towards her and kissed him gently on the lips. He responded by tonguing at her lips, which she parted in response. He explored her mouth, the sweetness and sexiness of it. She pushed back towards him, allowing him to gently tug on her bottom lip. His hands ran along her back, feeling the taut muscles through the silkiness of her nightgown. She pulled his T-shirt up over his head and ran her hand along his chest. He reached up and took her head into his hands, turning her eyes to face his.

"Liv, are you ok with this?" he asked. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I promise." He searched her eyes. The hurt, haunted expression was gone. For the first time, he only saw warmth and love. She returned to kissing him while her finger deftly undid his belt and pants, lowering them to the floor. Taking him by the hand, she gently led him over to the edge of the bed. He pulled the blanket back and got in, laying on his side, fully expecting her to follow him. She paused for a moment, crossing her arms over her chest. She carefully slipped on strap, and then the other off her shoulder. She shrugged her shoulders, and the garment slipped off, pooling at her feel, revealing a pair of matching lace thong panties. Only then did she slink onto the mattress next to him.

Elliot figured he must be the luckiest guy in the world. She exuded sex. From every pore of her being. He reached for her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her at her neck before moving his way down her torso. She settled on her back and gave a contented sigh as he found her breasts. He lavished his attention on her right breast while his hand found her left. He suckled at her, eliciting soft moans from her. He teased her nipple to a hard peak before kissing it and moving over to her left breast. He repeated his ministrations as she wound her hands through his hair.

He continued to kiss down her torso, onto her stomach, pausing to give her naval a quick lick. She shuddered in response. He made his way lower to the waistband of her panties. He hooked his fingers into the waistband, and paused to look up at her before slipping them off. Her face was free of anything except lust. He settled himself between her legs, lifting her legs over his shoulders. He parted her outer lips and gazed at her glistening center. He snaked his tongue out, methodically tasting all of her fluid. It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, and he doubted he could ever get enough of it. Her moans were already escalating and he had barely started. He pushed his tongue inside her, producing a gasp from her lips. Her hands pulled at the sheets next to her. His lips found the bundle of nerves at her core and clamped down around it. He pulled and licked and tugged at it while she writhed above him. He positioned one finger at her entrance and slipped it in. He thrust a few times before adding a second. He curled his fingers toward him, making direct contact with her G-spot. Her inner muscles clamped down on him, holding him still as her back arched clear off the bed. She cried out his name as wave after wave of pleasure coarsed through her body. Her spasms eased into tremors, and he slowly moved his fingers, guiding her through her aftershocks. He got up and climbed back toward her. She reach out and slipped his boxers off.

"Liv, I want to be inside you." he said.

"Make love to me, El." she responded.

He climbed on top of her, and slipped into her. He slowly lowered himself until he filled her completely. He paused for a minute, allowing her to adjust. He slowly pulled back until just the head remained and pushed forward again. He took long, gentle strokes. She thrust forward with her hips, urging him to pick up the pace. They quickly fell into a perfect rhythm, their coupling as perfect as their partnership. Elliot felt his orgasm building. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Come with me, Liv." Elliot whispered. Olivia's breathing quickened. Her inner muscles clamped down around him as her face flushed and she cried out for the second time that night. The sight of her in the throes of orgasm was too much for Elliot, and he came, calling out her name, spilling into her. He thrust a few more times as he softened before slipping out and gathering her into his arms.

"That was incredible, Liv." he said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, El." He searched her face, and for the first time since she left for Sealview, he believed her. Her face was content and peaceful as she began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you, Olivia Benson." he whispered.

"I love you too, Elliot Stabler." she whispered back before falling soundly asleep in his arms.

_Thank you, God, for bringing her back to me, complete and whole. Watch over, protect her, seal her away from all harm. Amen._ he prayed, as he drifted off to sleep, feeling completely whole with Olivia wrapped in his arms.

_**This is it. There is no more. Although, I'm always looking for story ideas! Please review; your feedback is always appreciated.**_


End file.
